Memories and Scars
by JThorne
Summary: Both Draco and Hermione have their fair share of scars and memories, both physical and emotional. Together they try to find peace, and escape their past. DrxHr. Dramione story. UPDATES ON FRIDAYS. Mature themes. Title changed from Hazy Memories and Forgotten Dreams.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: And so begins my latest story. Yes, it's Dramione. If you don't like that, I suggest you stop reading this about here. If you're still reading, then I should warn you. This story will contain adult themes and situations, as well as possible graphic sex. He he. But seriously, this chapter contains sex. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Burning Desires**

'Hermione?'

Ginny Weasley walked up the stone steps that led to the Gryffindor Girls' dormitories. Her hands moved to the oak door, carefully opening it a crack and peeking in. Hermione Granger was stood in front of the long mirror beside her bed. She was frantically fiddling with her dress, pulling at the end as she attempted to make it longer. The brunette hadn't heard Ginny's call, and raised her hands to her breasts, cupping them and pushing them up. Hermione sighed when her efforts didn't cause them to look any larger.

Of course, Hermione was never one to be vain, although in the past few years she had made more of an effort in an attempt to make her more noticeable to the boys; specifically to Ron Weasley. Despite this she allowed herself a small smile as she remembered their kiss during the Battle of Hogwarts. It had been a few weeks now, and most people that had fought stayed at the castle. The Weasley family were waiting until the celebration party was over before returning home. Hermione, and Harry, would be returning with them.

She breathed in and assessed her outfit one more time. Hermione had chosen a light red dress, which came to her mid thigh; not realising this when she had picked it out. She and Ginny had gone to the Room of Requirement, and it had provided them with hundreds of dresses to choose from. Eventually they had whittled their choices down, each girl having two to choose from. Hermione chose her dress, and Ginny chose a tight fighting one that was ever so slightly shorter. 'I think Harry will like it,' she had said at the time, a smirk across her lips. Hermione had bit her lip, wondering if Ron would prefer her to wear something more revealing. But she put it out of her mind.

As Hermione turned away from the mirror, she gasped as Ginny bumped into her. She had not been expecting company, and hadn't even heard Ginny enter the dormitory.

'All ready?' the redhead asked. Hermione nodded, her stomach clenching with nerves. Giving Ginny a smile the two of them walked down the stairs, their high heels tapping with each step. Hermione observed, as they walked through the stone halls of Hogwarts, that Ginny's heels were much taller than her own. Instantly she wondered if her bum would look as great as Ginny's did, and dropped back half a step to check out her boyfriend's sister's bottom. It did indeed look spectacular, and Hermione decided to not even try to see what her own looked like.

Arriving in the Great Hall, the girls were treated with the sight of people dancing, smiling and generally being happy. There were a few sad faces though. George Weasley danced with Angelina Johnson, and although he looked happy, his smile didn't quite reach his eyes. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley danced together slowly. Molly rested her head against Arthur's chest. Hermione couldn't see if there were any tears from so far away. Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and led her to the table where Harry and Ron were sat, looking slightly intimidated.

'You two can fight a war, but can't handle dancing,' said Ginny with a laugh as the two girls reached them.

'Yeah, well,' said Ron with a huff, 'girls are scarier than dark wizards.'

Hermione smiled at Ron, and sat next to him. She leant her head on his shoulder and spoke, her voice quiet and soft.

'Hello, Ron.'

Ron looked down at her head on his shoulder.

'Hey, Hermione.'

There was an awkward silence, in which Ginny managed to coax Harry to the dance floor, no doubt by wiggled her bum at him teasingly. At least that's what Hermione thought, and there was no way she'd be doing that with Ron; not in front of all these people, anyway.

'Want to dance?' she asked him, sitting up straight and putting her hand over his. He turned his head to look at her, his ears going red.

'I'm not very good,' he said simply.

'You don't even want to try?' Hermione tried not to be hurt. Here was her boyfriend, the boy she'd wanted for years, and he didn't even want to get over his insecurities so that she could have a good time with him. Ron shook his head, and folded his arms. 'Fine,' said Hermione, and she also crossed her arms, and then her legs. Her eyes sort out Harry and Ginny. When she found them, they seemed to be having a good time. Both of them were grinning, and Harry would glance at his feet occasionally. _'At least he's trying to dance,'_ thought Hermione.

She glanced at Ron. He too was looking in their direction, but he was grimacing.

'Ginny's dress is too short,' he grunted out. Hermione frowned at her boyfriends words.

'It's not that short,' she muttered.

'Why did you let her pick that one,' said Ron, still looking cross, ears still red.

'What?' Hermione turned to face Ron properly, looking scandalised. 'I have no say over what Ginny does or wears! And just because a girl wears short dresses, or shows some flesh it does not make her a slut, if that is what you're thinking,' Hermione said furiously. She knew this was what Ron was getting at. His sister was showing too much off, so therefore she was obviously throwing herself at the boys.

To Hermione, this wasn't the case at all. Ginny merely wanted to throw herself at Harry, her boyfriend. She stood up. 'If you don't want to dance, I'll be upstairs,' she said evenly. Ron didn't even look at her. Hermione stalked from the Great Hall in a rage. Tears welled up in her eyes as she ascended the moving staircases. She'd heard rumours of a more informal party that would take place in the Room of Requirement. Her feet took her there automatically, and as she walked the sound of feet slapping on the stone floor met her ears. Hermione stopped and turned around in time to see Ginny jog around the corner, her heels in her hand. She came to a halt in front of the upset Hermione, and doubled over, breathing hard.

'What- happened?' she asked between deep breaths as she straightened up. Hermione shrugged and wiped away the tears that had begun to spill onto her cheeks. 'Oh Hermione,' said Ginny, putting an arm comfortingly around her shoulders. 'What did Ron do?'

'It's more like, what didn't Ron do,' grumbled Hermione.

Ginny sighed and said, 'Did he refuse to dance?' Hermione nodded. 'Did he question my dress?' Hermione nodded again, and Ginny rubbed her back. 'Take no notice of him,' she said. 'He's being an idiot. He just wants to impress you.'

'But he doesn't need to,' said Hermione, and the women started walking again.

'He thinks he does, but oh well. Where were you going?'

'To that party in the Room of Requirement,' Hermione said quietly. She thought Ginny would cry out with laughter and glee as she processed the information that Hermione Granger was attending a party with boys and alcohol.

'Oh really? I think I'll join you,' said Ginny, smiling at Hermione.

Hermione smiled back, grateful Ginny hadn't made a scene and waited a moment as Ginny put her shoes back on. A few minutes later they were entering the party. There was loud music, and bodies everywhere.

Hermione didn't understand where all the people had come from, but she didn't think about it too much. A glass of firewhiskey was shoved into her hand, and she grasped it. The same happened to Ginny, but she immediately downed it.

'Come on, Hermione, drink up!' she said, grinning widely.

Smiling nervously, Hermione began to drink. The liquid burned her throat on the way down, but the pain was minimal. Once it had passed, Hermione actually found it quite enjoyable, and quickly finished her glass. It refilled by itself almost instantly, and she wondered where it was being produced from. Looking around, her eyes searched the partings in the bodies and saw some large barrels, easily big enough to fit ten people in like sardines. She assumed that was where the alcoholic beverage was coming from, and started drinking again.

The music thumped and pounded her ears drums as she wondered around. Hermione had quickly lost Ginny in the crowd, and saw there were several door leading off the main room where the party was taking place. She would have usually wondered what was behind those doors, but in her now tipsy state, she didn't have too much time for thoughts like that. Now all she was seeing were hot boys, and not-so-hot boys all around her.

She sensed their eyes on her, especially on her legs, since she hadn't got much cleavage to show off. Hermione regretted picking a dress that mostly hid her chest now, although her state of mind wasn't exactly her usually one. Moving closer to the back of the room, she suddenly felt hands on her waist, and then somebody pushing their hips against her bum. It took Hermione a few moments to realise she was being danced with. But when she did realise, she danced back, pushing her bum out against her mystery partner.

'Do you want this?' His voice was low; husky, and she didn't recognise it.

'Yes,' she said. It was the only word her addled mind gave her.

Turning her head she caught a glimpse of blond hair, and she didn't stop when strong hands glided up and down her sides. His hips grinded against her bottom, and eventually she felt something harder pressing into her. Then she was being moved, and more drink flowed down her throat as she raised her cup to her puffy lips. She heard a whispered voice, and a door was opened and she walked through it, pushed on slightly by the so far faceless man behind her. She wasn't sure if it was Ron, her mind forgetting the hair colour she had glimpsed a few moments ago.

Another door opened, and then closed. There was a click, and then lips were on her neck. Her hand released her glass, and it dropped to the floor. Fingers entwined in his hair, pulling him closer and pushing him down towards her heaving chest. Hermione's mind was foggy, unable to form a proper thought as she acted on instinct. She heard the sharp sound of the zip on the side of her dress being yanked down, and then felt cool air on her midriff.

Hermione bit down on her swollen lip, but they were soon covered by his. Her eyes closed as his fingers cupped her face, and his lips worked against her own. His wet tongue caressed her mouth, coaxing it open before it touched hers, and Hermione moaned. Her dress was slipping off her body, revealing her braless breasts. It fell to her waist, and her rosy nipples pressed and rubbed against his satin shirt. His fingers left her face, and his shirt was quickly discarded.

Pulling away from his lips, Hermione marvelled at his muscles. She ran her hand up and down his chest and abs, feeling the hardness of his body. She licked her lips, wondering if she was about to have sex with this physical specimen in front of her. Her mind played no part in her decision, and she was breathing heavily, driven totally by physical desire. She wasn't acting out of revenge on Ron, but out of a physical yearning and need to be wanted. Subconsciously, this is what Hermione had imagined her and Ron doing, but he hadn't given it to her yet.

She felt the back of her knees press against something, and she fell back, losing her balance. Hermione watched in the half light as he undressed, and he was soon nude. She frantically stripped off the rest of her clothes. He moved over her, and began to kiss her again. Her hands travelled all over his muscled back, feeling them move as he adjusted so his hips were close to hers. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and felt something hand teasing her womanhood.

It was quickly sheathed inside her body, and Hermione cried out in slight pain as she was filled. A hand quickly covered her mouth as he began to slide himself in and out of her petite body. Hermione closed her eyes, the pain subsiding and being replaced with something else. Pleasure began to fill Hermione as her body reacted to his, making her wetter, allowing him to speed up. He stifled her moan with his lips, and she kissed him back.

The room had no windows, and was getting hotter by the second. Sweat dripped from both of the alcohol fuelled bodies as they moved together, eager to find more pleasure between them. Hermione writhed under him, eyes closed as she entered bliss. She'd never felt anything like it. Sure, she'd masturbated, but this was different. She felt fingers on her bud, rubbing her quickly, bringing to her peak. It was as though the firewhiskey had intensified the fire that would grow in her stomach as she got closer and closer, and Hermione cried out as her release hit her; all the fire being dispelled and ecstasy claimed her muddled mind.

But he had kept moving for a moment longer, before she felt him leave her empty. Her stomach felt hot again, but this time it was on the outside. With bleary eyes she looked down, seeing something pooling in and around her taught navel. He was already standing and getting dressed. Hermione tired to prop herself up, but was unable to. She fell back on the soft bed that they had used, and eyed him. From what she could make out from his silhouette, his face was pointed, and he was quite tall. Although he was muscular, he appeared to be quite thin. The door opened, and shed some light on him. Hermione, however, had dropped her head, exhausted from everything she'd just experienced, and closed her eyes before she was able to see his face in the light. Her breathing slowed, and she drifted to sleep.

Draco Malfoy left Hermione in the darkened bedroom. As he stepped out, he hastily finished buttoning his shirt now he could see. Retreating to a dimly lit corner, he sat at a table, and asked the Room of Requirement for some parchment, a quill and some ink. When it appeared he wrote in his thin, looping writing a short note.

_Granger is in the second room on the right. The password is 'Forbidden.'_

He stood up, leaving the quill on the table, and began walking around the party. He searched the party for a redheaded girl, his grey eyes raking the room. Eventually he found her dancing with Luna Lovegood. The Ravenclaw had been imprisoned in his home's dungeon for a good few weeks, and Draco didn't want to her to see him. He leant against a wall, waiting for the youngest Weasley to be alone, or to leave her friend. After five minutes, Luna stood. Draco took this opportunity. Moving forward he got close enough to drop the note onto her lap, and then quickly back away, slinking into the crowd.

Ginny looked up as the parchment landed on her thighs. She frowned and looked up, trying to see who had left it. The only person that seemed to be walking away from her had blond hair, and was rather tall. She looked down, and read the note. Her eyes widened, and she stood. Pushing through the crowd she eventually found the room that was mentioned in the note. She pushed the door, and it didn't open. Saying the password, she tried again, and she was granted entry. Stepping quickly inside, Ginny closed the door behind her. The only light in the room came from a few candles that floated around, and Ginny fumbled around her dress, managing to pull her wand from its resting place between her breasts.

'Lumos,' she said.

The room was illuminated, and she saw Hermione spread out on the bed, completely naked. Ginny was shocked, and for a moment thought she'd been killed. But she saw Hermione's chest rising and falling slowly. Ginny averted her eyes from her friend's breasts, but they quickly focused on what was pooled on Hermione's stomach. Ginny bent forward to examine it, and then quickly moved back, repulsed. Waving her wand she cleaned Hermione of the discharge and then covered her with a blanket whilst she remembered the incantation to put clothes onto a body.

It took her a little while to remember, but when she did, Hermione was once again fully clothed. Ginny set down her wand, and moved Hermione under the covers of the double bed. It was testament to how good Hermione's behaviour usually was to see how much the firewhiskey had affected her. The brunette was in a deep sleep, her small body not used to drinking such a large amount, or at all. Ginny sighed after that effort, and then crawled into bed with Hermione. She laid on the other side, and fell asleep quickly, exhausted after dancing with Harry. Ginny forgot that she'd left him as he'd gone to get drinks whilst she had sat with Luna.

The next morning Hermione awoke. The room was dark, and eyes felt heavy. She slowly got out of the bed. She found her shoes discarded on the floor. Looking at her toes, she wiggled them slightly, and then smiled. She enjoyed seeing her toes when they were painted. Standing up, she went over to the door, and opened it. Light streamed in and Hermione closed her eyes and the door, her head throbbing. Bending over, Hermione clutched her head, and then tentatively opened her eyes.

They fell on the other form in the bed, and closer inspection revealed it was Ginny. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, happy it was some random boy that could have taken advantage of her. She thought about a potion to cure headaches and it appeared in a blue bottle. Grabbing it, she drunk it quickly, and waited a few minutes before it took effect. When her headache was cleared, she asked the Room of Requirement to produce more for Ginny, and then proceeded to wake her up.

'Ginny?' said Hermione quietly, shaking the redhead awake. Ginny rolled over, and looked up at Hermione. 'Sit up, and drink this.' Hermione handed Ginny the headache cure as she sat up. Watching her drink it, Hermione spoke again. 'Remember much of what happened last night?' she asked.

Ginny finished drinking and paused, evidently thinking. She remembered the note, and made sure she didn't look shocked so Hermione wouldn't suspect anything. And then she remembered the tall blond boy that she thought had given it to her. She slowly shook her head.

'No,' she said.

'Me neither,' said Hermione. 'Why're we in here?'

Ginny shrugged. 'I suppose we got tired of the party and came to sleep,' she said, and then remembered what she'd had to clean off Hermione's body. 'We should go pack and get to Hogsmeade station,' she mumbled.

Hermione agreed and they left the small room. The scene that met them was surprising. All around students slept on the floor. Some were curled up together. Some seemed to have lost the majority of their clothes. Seamus and Dean were very close to Padma and Parvati. Hermione and Ginny held their shoes in their hands, and walked carefully through the carpet of bodies. Reaching the door, they quietly left, and returned to Gryffindor tower.

Waiting inside were Harry and Ron, both sat on the sofa, both drinking copious amounts of water.

'Ginny!' exclaimed Harry. He jumped up and hugged her tightly. 'Where did you go?'

'Hermione and I got tired so we went to sleep,' she said. 'Sorry...'

'Don't worry, it's okay,' replied Harry, and he and Ginny went off up to the boys dormitory. Hermione presumed they were going to pack Harry's things.

When she'd watched Harry jump up to hug Ginny, Hermione found herself wishing that Ron would do the same. But he didn't. He sat still and drank water. The only thing he gave her was a small smile, and then he spoke.

'I'm sorry about last night, Hermione,' he said, barely looking at her.

'That's quite alright,' she said, and walked up to the girls' dormitories, leaving Ron alone.

Moving around quickly, Hermione gathered all of her possessions, and put them all into her beaded bag. She'd been living out of it since they'd been at Hogwarts, and knew that Harry and Ron would have to pack their things back into it. She sighed, and found she was a little sore around her thighs. Hermione brushed it off though, and returned downstairs to find Harry, Ron and Ginny. The boys put their things into Hermione's beaded bag, and together they all set off.

It took them a long while to reach Hogsmeade station. As they had walked through the grounds, they'd taken a look at the castle. There were still gaping holes in the side of it in some places, and the grounds were ruined. There were giant foot prints and the odd acromantula leg still spread around the once lush grass. The iron gates were bent open, and the winged boars were missing their wings, as well as other body parts. However, the trees all around them gave the place a pleasant aroma. When they reached the station, the platform was packed as all the children and most of the adults who were not staff prepared to board the shining red train, miraculously unscathed from the Battle. They took a last look up at Hogwarts on the hill behind them, and then stepped onto the train.

* * *

Watching from the top of the astronomy tower, Draco Malfoy pondered how his life would turn out now that both of his parents had been incarcerated in Azkaban. Although his mother had helped Harry survive, this had hardly helped her case, with Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy being sentenced to twenty and ten years in the wizard prison. Draco had not been called to court as it was decided he was acting out of fear, and that he was forced to do many of the things he had done. Yes, he was a bully, but he had not willingly joined the Death Eaters. After his parents were sentenced, Draco had been allowed to stay at Hogwarts with the permission of McGonagall. He watched the train pull out of the station, wishing he had a family to go home to.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? I'm just posting this so I'll know whether to continue it. Reviews are good for the soul. Don't take my word on that though. Also, I'm not using a beta at the moment.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Hazy Memories**

Draco watched the Hogwarts Express until it was out of sight. When it was gone he sighed, and turned around, descending the astronomy tower. As his feet touched the hard stone of the hallways, Draco began to tread the familiar path to the dungeons, where the Slytherin common room was located. He didn't look forward to the prospect of having to sleep in there, all alone, for two months. Draco was sure the cold would get to him even more than usual, as the heating charms would most likely not be in effect now the students had left. He'd have to light the fire and huddle up on the rug.

The thought of living like a poor person made Draco shiver. He was used to lavish living, although that had been interrupted lately; mostly due to the fact the Dark Lord had been living in his home. The feeling of immense dread came back to him for the first time since the Battle of Hogwarts. It had left him of late, and he'd been trying to enjoy himself, having been accepted by some students. Draco was surprised by this. He'd expected to be shunned wherever he went, but instead he was included. He thought it was probably because they'd been told he'd been forced to act for the Dark Lord. There were even rumours he'd been under the Imperius curse. He was glad for these rumours though; they let him reshape himself in people's eyes.

He was now Draco Malfoy, parentless, rich and good looking. At least, that's what Draco thought of himself. The only ones that seemed to still dislike him were a few Gryffindors, notably Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. Draco smirked at the thought of Granger, remembering his shag with her the night before. He only regretted that she was drunk, but he'd made sure he got a "yes" from her before going through with it. Even Potter seemed to be acting in a more civil way with him, but Draco thought it was his duty to be nicer to him as he'd saved his life from the Fiendfyre.

'Mr. Malfoy,' a sharp voice said from his left as he crossed the entrance hall. Draco paused and turned to face Professor McGonagall. He observed she was still wearing her ever present pointed hat even though the school year had ended.

'Yes?'

'I'd like a word, if you'll please. Follow me,' she said, and walked into the Great Hall.

Draco shrugged, and wondered what she would want as he walked into the now rebuilt hall. He raised an almost invisible eyebrow as he saw she'd sat down on one of the long, empty house tables. Gryffindor house's to be exact. He walked over and sat down opposite her. It felt odd to be sat at one of these tables, all alone and in complete silence with the Headmistress. He patted his hands on the table, feeling awkward.

'So...?'

'Mr. Malfoy, how would it sound if I were to make you Head Boy for the next school year?' Professor McGonagall asked; her arms crossed on the wooden table. Draco looked taken aback. He even recoiled slightly, not believing what he'd just been asked.

'Me? Head Boy? Why me?' Draco blurted out.

'Although you have been involved in some,' McGonagall paused, searching for the right word, 'questionable activities over the years, you have shown an aptitude in lessons and a proficiency for magic. Not to mention you will be the most senior student, even though you're repeating your seventh year. This is why I ask you. Also, there is the fact you'll have your own tower that is specifically for use by the Head Boy and Girl. You'll have a common room, separate bedrooms, and a connecting bathroom.'

Draco sat speechless for a moment. That tower sounded a lot nicer than the dank Slytherin common room.

'And when could I start living there?' he asked slowly.

'Well, if you accept, right now,' she said, and searched her pocket before putting a shining silver badge that said "Head Boy" in green letters onto the table between them. Draco stared at the badge, and then gradually lifted his head to look McGonagall in the eye.

Nodding his head, he said, 'Yeah, okay.' McGonagall actually smiled at him, and he briefly wondered if he'd ever seen her smiling before.

'It is up on the fifth floor. Look for the portrait of Jürgen Schmidt. He's bald and wears the robes of a monk. The password is "vietato,"' said McGonagall.

Draco nodded, and snatched the badge up as he stood. 'Thanks, Professor,' he said, and then left the Great Hall.

* * *

The whole train ride home, Hermione was in deep thought. She ignored those around them, pretending to be engrossed in a book on Ancient Runes. Although it was odd that she would read such a book as she wasn't at school, Hermione had snapped at Ron when he'd asked. 'I fully intend to complete my schooling, Ron.' After that, nobody said anything else, and instead played exploding snap. Hermione was determined to remember what had happened last night. She remembered being danced with, and briefly dancing back, but after that, there was nothing.

When the Hogwarts Express arrived at King's Cross station, they all disembarked, and waited on the platform for the rest of the Weasley family. They all said goodbye to Luna before she walked over to her father, who had recovered from the attack on his home. Hermione virtually glared at him though, and only greeted him coolly when they others did. The Weasleys, Harry and Hermione all apparated back to the Burrow.

When Hermione was free of the constricting form of travel, she actually smiled as she saw the home that she had visited so many times. Ron was next to her and took her hand. He squeezed it softly and spoke quietly.

'I really am sorry, Hermione. We could even dance later if you like,' he said, looking hopefully at her. Hermione decided Ron needed to be punished some more for the way he acted, and merely shrugged at his suggestion. They all walked into the house to settle down. Mrs. Weasley started on dinner, and the others all went to their rooms. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny went out into the garden, and sat around a tree.

'So, I hear last night proved too much for you, Ron,' said Ginny smugly, smirking at her older brother.

Ron's ears went red. 'What's that supposed to mean?' he said angrily.

'Oh, nothing really. I just heard that you couldn't stop being sick after a few glasses of firewhiskey,' she said, grinning ear to ear. Ron turned to Harry, and punched his shoulder. Hermione rolled her eyes at her so called boyfriend.

'I was not!' said Ron.

'Better keep your voice down, Ron. Wouldn't want Mum to hear you've been drinking,' said Ginny.

Ron growled and they all laughed, even Hermione, who moved closer to Ron and took his hand. He looked down at it, and smiled, calming down. They quietly talked about the party for a while until they were all called in for dinner by Mrs. Weasley.

Everyone sat around the table eating the lovely dinner that had been prepared for them. They laughed and talked to their hearts content, and for the next few hours this continued. Eventually people started to leave the table, going up to their rooms to go to sleep as night set in. Ron stretched and put his arm around Hermione's shoulders. Harry excused himself as he wanted to shower, and then it was only Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, Ron and Ginny left at the table.

'Where were you two girls yesterday?' asked Mrs Weasley. 'I didn't see you at the dance.'

Ginny and Hermione shared a look; Harry stayed quiet. They had all left the dance in the Great Hall to go to the Room of Requirement, leaving Ron behind. Hermione suddenly wondered if Ron had even noticed all of his friends had left him, but didn't voice her thoughts.

'We,' started Ginny, 'got tired and went up to Gryffindor Tower.' Hermione nodded in agreement, and so did Harry after feeling a foot kick him under the table. Mrs. Weasley's eyes narrowed but she cautiously accepted. Ron ate turkey, and wondered where the chicken was.

'Well, I think you should all be thinking about going to bed. Hermione, dear, Ginny will help you set up the bed in her room-'

Mrs. Weasley had begun to speak, but Ron cut her off.

'Why can't Hermione stay in my room?'

'Hermione has always stayed in Ginny's room,' said Mrs. Weasley evenly.

'Yeah, but she wasn't my girlfriend before,' argued Ron.

Ginny looked at Hermione, and gave her a small smile as Hermione blushed.

'Ron, it's not a problem, really. I don't mind staying with Gin-'

'But I want you to stay with me,' said Ron, looking between the three women.

Mrs. Weasley frowned, obviously unhappy with the situation.

'You'd have to set up Hermione's bed then, Ron,' she said.

'Mum! We're of age! She can sleep in my bed, can't you?'

Ron directed this to Hermione, who blushed profusely.

'Ron I- I really don't- Well, I suppose...'

Hermione trailed off. She had not wanted to anger Mrs. Weasley, but Ron did have a point. They were of age, and Hermione would be eighteen this year, too.

Mrs. Weasley threw her hands up.

'Fine! Sleep in the same bed, but no sex!' She exclaimed and disappeared up the stairs, leaving Ginny alone with the young couple. She sucked in a breath and awkwardly tapped the table before standing.

'I wouldn't worry about that. Ron probably doesn't know how to have sex,' and she ran off upstairs. Hermione listened and heard Ginny talking with Harry, most probably informing him of the new sleeping arrangements. Hermione realised this was probably why Ginny hadn't argued with Mrs. Weasley. If she, Hermione, was staying with Ron, then Harry would stay with Ginny. Hermione wasn't sure if Mrs. Weasley realised this is what was going to happen, but she didn't ask. She also thought that had she not been sat with Ron's arm around her, he'd have jumped up to get Ginny.

'So...' said Ron, and he stood up. 'Let's go.'

Hermione nodded and together they walked upstairs all the way to Ron's room. As soon as they were inside, Ron began to strip off. Hermione watched wide eyed as he was quickly naked before her, although he had his back to her. She stood nervously behind him as he stepped into some night shorts, and then turned around. Her eyes flicked down to the light bulge at his groin, the shorts being very thin, and leaving nothing to the imagination.

'I'll be right back,' said Hermione, grabbing her bag. 'I'm going to use the bathroom.'

She rushed to the bathroom and quickly changed. As she did so, she examined her breasts in the mirror. Cupping them, she turned to the side, and then let them fall. She wished they were bigger, although she decided they were quite a nice size at a small C cup. Quickly dressing after her impromptu examination of her body, Hermione pulled her night trousers on and put on a clean bra. Pulling her top over her body, she brushed her teeth and then used the toilet. Washing her hands, she then gathered her clothes and went back to Ron's room.

He was sat on the bed, waiting to be able to use the bathroom. He smiled and looked up at her. 'You can get in,' he said, and then he left. Hermione put down her clothes and crawled into his bed. She suddenly realised that Ron didn't have a double bed, and she pulled out her wand.

'Engorgio,' she whispered. Ron's bed grew until Hermione was satisfied it was big enough for the both of them. Snuggling her pillow, Hermione waited for Ron to return. When he did he got in next to her and pulled her close. He kissed her head, and then spoke.

'So where'd you go last night? I had to eat on my own!' said Ron, looking hurt and upset. Hermione rolled her eyes.

'We- we told you. Harry, Ginny and I went back to Gryffindor common room,' said Hermione, her cheeks pink as she remembered all the drinking she'd done last night. Ron frowned at her though.

'You're a terrible liar, Hermione,' he said. Hermione bit her lip and replied.

'I'm not, Ron.'

'Yes, you are. Your cheeks go all pink and you stumble over your words.'

'Oh, fine!' exclaimed Hermione. 'We went to another party in the Room of Requirement,' she said, giving in.

'Why?' asked Ron, his ears turning red; a sure sign he was getting angry.

'Because you were being so damn miserable! Not dancing with me at a dance? I mean, come on,' said Hermione, pushing him away and staring at the sloped ceiling.

'You know I don't live dancing,' he said.

'Yes, but I would have thought you'd have wanted to dance with your girlfriend,' said Hermione, emphasising the word "girlfriend."

'Well I-'

Ron started, but then stopped, unable to think of anything to say. 'I know I said we wouldn't to Mum, but- Do you want to have sex?' he blurted out.

Hermione's eyes widened, and turned her head to face him. She hadn't expected it, and certainly hadn't expected Ron to ask to bluntly. Shocked, and thought about it for a moment, before nodding slowly. _'This is what you wanted, wasn't it? Maybe he'll be less of an idiot after this,'_ thought Hermione.

'Promise to not act so stupidly after this? she said, frowning at him. Ron nodded, then grinned and Hermione felt him moving beneath the covers and knew he was naked.

She sat up, slowly undressing before lying back down at his side. Ron didn't last long. Hermione didn't feel any pain, but she hardly felt any pleasure as she laid there, Ron humping her for a few minutes before letting himself go inside of her. When he pulled out, he sunk down next to Hermione, hot and sweaty, and breathing deeply.

'Wow! That was amazing,' he said, grinning widely at Hermione. She merely nodded.

'Yeah,' was all she said. Ron didn't seem discouraged by this and he moved close to her after she'd dressed again, pulling her close.

'I love you, Hermione,' said Ron, as he fell asleep almost instantly. She was always astounded by his ability to do that, thought Hermione as she lay awake for the next few hours. Sex with her boyfriend had been terrible for her. He hadn't focused on her at all. He'd just used her for his own satisfaction and not cared about her's at all, or that's what it seemed like to Hermione. Angry, she pulled away from Ron and curled up far away from him, and settled to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about that Ron/Hermione moment... but she didn't enjoy it so? Meh.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Return**

A few days passed after Hermione and Ron had slept with each other for the first, and only time, when Hermione awoke to Ron's loud snoring. Turning her head to look at him, she let out a small sigh of discontent at her current position. Her dreams had been full of sex, although she didn't know who had been her partner. One thing Hermione was sure of though, was that the partner in the dream was not Ron. Slipping quietly out of bed, Hermione stretched and went over to Ron's window. Opening the curtains the sunlight streamed into the room, and she heard a loud groan. Hermione rolled her eyes before turning around and crossing her arms over her chest.

Ron sat up in bed, and rubbed his eyes. Hermione saw that he didn't seem to be wearing anything, at least from the waist up, but she was sure he hadn't taken the time to cover his lower half. He'd been making a habit of this ever since they'd had sex, and she thought that Ron had devised a plan that meant if he were nude, she'd have sex with him again. So far this plan had failed. Sighing, Hermione moved forward across the room, taking care to step in the spaces where there weren't clothes covering the floor.

'Good morning, Ronald,' said Hermione. Ron grinned at her, and then slipped out of his bed. Wrinkling her nose, Hermione spoke again. 'Put some clothes on, Ron,' she said with a sigh. He didn't listen to her, and instead approached her, his arms wide open.

'Why, love? Can't handle my package?' he said with a smirk. Ron wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her to him and squeezing hard. Hermione almost felt sick; she could feel his soft member pressing against her stomach. She was suddenly glad that he was a lot taller than her, as if he hadn't been, then he would be pressing significantly lower down her body. Closing her eyes, Hermione endured the hug. When he eventually let her go, Hermione swiftly walked away to her things.

She bent over and began rummaging through her clothes bag, searching for her underwear. As she did, she heard Ron's footsteps and then felt a sharp slap on her bum. Hermione shot up, and span around on her heel, her cheeks red. 'Ronald!' she screeched at him. Ron looked alarmed and backed away slightly.

'W-what, Hermione?' he spluttered out. He was still naked, but Hermione could see his head swiveling around, seemingly looking for some boxers. Ron found some, and crouched down, then pulled them on.

'How dare you slap me,' said Hermione, her voice even though it dripped with venom. If steam could vent from her ears, it would have been. A man had never slapped her on the bum, and she didn't want Ron to start making a habit of it. The redhead just stared at her, his jaw slack. As she didn't see him attempt to speak, Hermione started again. 'You know, Ronald, I'm very close to just leaving,' she began. Still he didn't move. 'I don't know how long I can stay here if you're going to treat me as just some- some object!'

'Hermione, you're not an object,' said Ron quietly. He's ears were growing red, and he was squeezing his hands into tight fists. Hermione wasn't sure if he was about to hit her or not, but she backed away slowly just in case he lost control.

'Oh, I'm not?' she said with a raised eyebrow. 'Then what was all that the other night? You just shoved your thing up me, and finished yourself off,' she said, unable to bring herself to call his penis by its proper name, 'you didn't even try to pleasure me!'

Hermione had tears in her eyes, and she grabbed her bag, bringing it over to his bed. She threw it down, and found her clothes from inside it. Not caring whether or not Ron saw her naked body, she removed her nightclothes and then dressed quickly. When she was done, she turned on her heel and faced him.

'I'm leaving now, Ronald,' she said quickly. Picking up her bag, she flung his door open and marched down the stairs. The house seemed empty, and she assumed everyone was still in bed. They couldn't have been asleep after her argument with Ron. She supposed they wanted to just leave them to it, or maybe Mrs Weasley wasn't able to get to them. As she reached the second landing, the door to Ginny's room opened, and Harry stepped out. His black hair was all over the place, and Hermione hurriedly put a hand to his cheek, and then kissed the other one.

'I'm sorry, I'll write to you and explain everything,' she whispered into his ear, before walking off and continuing to descend the stairs. Hermione could hear Harry stopping Ron, and trying to talk to him, and for when she couldn't hear the youngest Weasley boy pursuing her anymore, thought Harry had succeeded.

The kitchen was still full of pots and pans from the previous nights dinner, and Hermione walked through it out into the crisp morning air. She saw Errol fly straight into the kitchen window, but didn't bother to stop and pick him up. Instead she wiped tears from her eyes as she hurried off away from the Burrow, Hermione didn't hear Ron's pounding footsteps behind her until she was halfway down the dirt driveway.

'Hermione! Hermione, wait!' he cried out from behind her. He caught up with her, although she didn't stop striding away from his home. 'Hermione, I'm sorry,' he said, his breathing deep.

'You're sorry?' asked Hermione, as she kept walking, hoping she would reach the boundary of the protective wards around the house soon. Ron continued trying to apologise to her, but she ignored him. Reaching the boundaries of the wards, Hermione didn't hesitate, and apparated away from Ron, and the Burrow.

* * *

Hermione arrived in a dim London back alley, and took a moment to shrink her bag and put it into her jacket pocket. She then walked away, and found the Leaky Cauldron. She entered the gloomy pub, and gave Tom a small smile. As Hermione looked at her reflection in a mirror and plaited her messy hair, she found herself wondering what had happened to him to cause him to develop a hunched back in the space of two years.

Once she had done her hair, she walked out into the courtyard, tapping the appropriate bricks to open the way to Diagon Alley. She had decided that since her parents were still away in Australia, and she had limited money, Hermione needed somewhere to stay. As her funds weren't exactly expansive, and she didn't want to ask Harry, as she'd have to explain what had happened with Ron, Hermione decided the only thing she could do was contact Professor McGonagall.

As she walked the cobble road, Hermione debated which method would be best suited to contacting the Headmistress. An owl may take too long, and she didn't want to spend all day waiting for it to return, then have to find somewhere to stay. She could floo call her, but she thought she'd look rather silly if she were knelt on the floor in the Leaky Cauldron as she tried shouting into the fire. The only option she could think of was to use her patronus.

Her love for Ron was dwindling, and she was sure the flame she had held for him was about to go out. She even wondered if she'd be able to cast a patronus, and then if she managed it, what it would look like. All the times she'd cast the spell before, it had been an otter. Her feet had carried her to the post office, and she was stood in front of it, staring into the windows where a few owls were perched. Shaking her head slightly, Hermione wandered off to Florean Fortesque's Ice Cream shop, and placed an order. She sat alone outside the shop, and slowly ate her strawberry ice cream when it arrived. Watching the people all around her, Hermione noticed a lot of couples; young and older. They all looked rather happy, and she supposed they should look happy.

Voldemort was vanquished, and they were safe. Hermione felt a sudden surge of pride, having being involved with securing the safety of the Wizarding and Muggle worlds alike. But here she was, alone. In saving everyone else and their love, she'd lost her own. Hermione sighed, and cast her patronus quietly. Tilting her head, she eyed it. She was pretty sure it was no longer an otter, but instead a rather small dragon. Hermione was slightly alarmed to see the dragon, and looked around, hoping nobody had seen, before she sent it off to Hogwarts. After her little dragon had disappeared, Hermione stood and started walking towards Flourish and Blotts to pass the time.

A familiar figure cut a path right in front of her, and Hermione was forced to stop. Draco Malfoy was stood before her, his hand clutching a large package. Hermione looked up into his eyes. They looked stormy, the cold blue-grey almost throwing itself around his orbs. She thought they would have been attractive if they belonged to somebody other than him.

* * *

Draco was stood in Quality Quidditch Supplies, a slight frown marring his features. An employee stood next to him, and was frantically trying to sell the latest broom, the Thunderbolt, to the tall blond man next to him. It was obvious to Draco that he intimidated the employee, and he hardly spared him a glance. He'd not had the chance to own a Firebolt, with his father saying he hadn't made the most of the Nimbus 2001 he'd been given in his second year. 'I'll take one,' said Draco, waving his hand at the broomstick.

He liked the design of this new broomstick. The Firebolt was known to be a rather ugly broom, with bumps all over the handle. The manufacturer said this made each one unique, but Draco had never wanted to own anything that was _ugly. _This new broomstick however, was sleek; the wood stretching forward from the tail to form a beautifully crafted handle. As Draco stood at the counter to pay, he was asked if he wanted it engraved with anything. Thinking for a moment, he decided to have the snake of Slytherin put onto the handle. Plopping his money bag full of gold on the counter, he waited with an air of arrogance around him for his engraving to be complete. When it was, Draco paid for the broomstick, had it wrapped and left the shop.

As he stepped back into the busy road of Diagon Alley, he picked his way through the crowd. As he moved he spotted a face he recognized, and memories of his meeting with the brunette surfaced. Smirking, Draco made for her, and when he reached the girl, stepped in front of her, blocking her path. He looked down into her eyes for a moment before speaking, seeing a rather nice shade of brown in hers.

'Hello, Granger,' he said with a smirk playing on his thin lips. Hermione thought he must've grown a little more over the time they hadn't seen each other, as he was even taller than she remembered. Before she answered him, she wondered if he was smirking for a reason, but then remembered that this was Draco Malfoy, and he didn't need a reason.

'Hello, Malfoy,' she said coldly. Crossing her arms protectively across her chest, Hermione narrowed her eyes as she looked at him.

'Not going to ask what I'm doing here?' he asked, and raised a pale eyebrow at her.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione said, 'Fine. Why're you here, Malfoy?' At school Hermione doubted whether she'd have actually played along with his little games, but now she figured he had proved himself to have at least some good inside him.

'Just picking up my large package,' he said, his smirk still present. 'Do you like my large, long package?' he asked, emphasising the words _large _and _long package_. Hermione frowned, not understanding why he was talking like this.

'Um, I don't understand really Malfoy,' said Hermione hesitantly, as her eyes moved slowly over the broomstick wrapped in brown paper. 'I guess so. What broomstick have you bought?' she asked in as pleasant a voice as she could manage.

Draco flicked it over to rest onto his other shoulder, and smirked at her yet again. 'Oh, it's just the brand new Thunderbolt. It has a uh- rather bigger _thrust_ than the Firebolt,' he said. Hermione frowned. She didn't know much about broomsticks, so she just took Malfoy's word on it.

'Very impressive, Malfoy,' she said flatly. 'I actually have somewhere to be now though, so goodbye.' With that Hermione stepped around the blond man, and continued to her favourite shop in Diagon Alley. As she walked, Hermione could feel his gaze on her back, and she tightened her arms around her body.

Draco's tongue flicked out of his mouth, lightly wetting his lips as he watched Hermione go. He was quite happy with himself for managing to fit in those innuendos, although he was unsure if she had understood what he was getting at. The way she had spoken to him, it sounded as if she didn't know they'd slept together. He shouldn't have been so surprised; she had been drunk, and if it was her first time, as he was definitely sure it was for her, then she may have been drunk enough to have forgotten what had happened between them. Turning around, Draco walked off through Diagon Alley, and into the Leaky Cauldron. He stepped into the fireplace, and flooed back to Hogwarts.

Hermione's hand moved across the spines of the books as she perused them. She wasn't looking for anything intellectual at the moment, and was instead hoping to find some fiction. However, she didn't think she'd find any. The Wizarding world wasn't exactly known for its fiction books, and any that she found in the large bookcases seemed to be slightly wacky. Sighing, Hermione made her way out of the bookshop; slightly disappointed she couldn't find anything to lift her spirits. As she walked, a cat patronus appeared to her.

'Miss Granger, please feel free to floo to my office at Hogwarts,' said the patronus in Professor McGonagall's voice. A small smile formed across Hermione's face as the patronus faded away. Something had gone right for her today. Turning around in the middle of the road, Hermione walked quickly back to the Leaky Cauldron. Grabbing a small amount of floo powder from a pot on the fireplace, she stepped into it, and spoke very clearly.

'Hogwarts Headmistress' Office.'

Dropping the floo powder to the logs, Hermione started to spin, and she kept her elbows tight to her body. It was over quickly, and she stepped out of the fireplace in Professor McGonagall's office unscathed. Using floo powder was not Hermione's favourite form of magical transport, but she didn't have a choice. She couldn't have flown a broomstick to Hogwarts, and the train wasn't running just yet. As she brushed herself off, Hermione saw the elderly witch sat at her desk.

'Miss Granger,' said McGonagall, looking over her glasses at Hermione. Stepping forward, Hermione took a seat in front of McGonagall's desk, and smiled politely.

'Hello, Professor,' she said, 'I was wondering if you could help me with something…'

The Headmistress raised an eyebrow, and watched Hermione. 'And what may I help you with, Miss Granger?'

'Well,' started Hermione, 'I don't have anywhere to live, and I was wondering, since I'm coming back to study here in the new school year, if I could live here, at Hogwarts, over the summer,' she said very fast. Professor McGonagall looked rather shocked, as if she had expected Hermione to always have somewhere to stay.

'You wish to stay here over the summer?' asked McGonagall.

'Yes, Professor,' said Hermione firmly.

'I thought you were staying with the Weasleys over the summer,' said McGonagall.

'I was, but something- something happened.'

'What happened?'

'I had an argument with Ron,' said Hermione, a flush creeping up her cheeks.

'An argument? Surely you can sort it out…'

'Not this argument,' said Hermione, and then braced herself, thinking it would be best to just say it. 'We were arguing over a sexual matter,' she said clearly, although avoided making eye contact with the Professor.

'Ah,' was all that McGonagall said.

Hermione watched as McGonagall pursed her lips, and looked seriously back at her. 'If Mr. Weasley did anything without permission, you can tell somebody, Miss Granger,' said McGonagall softly. Hermione had never heard her speak like that, and was taken aback by her concern.

'Oh! No! He had permission, I just,' Hermione blushed profusely, 'well I didn't enjoy it, and I don't want to be involved with him anymore. My parents are- are away and I can't find them as I have no money, and I can't return to my home without them otherwise the neighbours will talk…' Hermione trailed off lamely. She really just didn't want to have to live in her old house, all alone, in that empty space. For a moment she had considered it, but decided that she had spent her childhood alone, and she didn't want to spend her first adult years that way as well. And anyway, she'd be returning to school, and her parents wouldn't be happy if she brought them back and then just left them again.

'Then, Miss Granger, you may stay here. I trust a student, and person, like you will know how to behave,' said McGonagall, who had returned to using her stern tone of voice Hermione was used to. Hermione's face lit up; she had a place to live. 'However, I'd like to ask something of you,' continued McGonagall. Hermione nodded, and waited for the question. 'I'd like to ask you to be Head Girl, Miss Granger. Do you accept?'

Hermione's jaw dropped. She had always wanted to be Head Girl, and inwardly she didn't see anybody else challenging her for the role. However, after everything that had happened she thought that she had lost her opportunity to wear the silver badge.

'Oh, yes! Yes, Professor,' said Hermione gleefully. McGonagall smiled at her, and handed Hermione the badge that had the initials "HG" engraved into it. Taking it carefully between her fingers, Hermione looked at it in awe, and then hurriedly pinned it to her jacket. Smiling widely at the Professor, Hermione stood up.

'Now, Miss Granger, you will have a tower to share with the Head Boy,' said McGonagall, who then explained where the tower was, 'and the password is "Incertum", now, off you go.'

As Hermione left the Headmistress' office, she couldn't wipe the smile from her face. She would have time to peruse the library, and read all the books she hadn't had a chance to read before. She was also the Head Girl, and then Hermione began wondering who the Head Boy would be. No doubt he'd be chosen in September, though, so she had time to think about that later. There was a distinctive spring to her step as she made her way to the Head Tower.

As she approached she saw a portrait of a monk, who was sat in a chair reading a large tome. 'Excuse me, is this the Head Tower?' asked Hermione, her hands clutched nervously in front of her. She didn't know why she was nervous about talking to the painting of the monk, but she concluded he looked rather scary; his features sharp and defined.

He looked up at her briefly, then down to his book again. Hermione waited. 'Yes,' he grunted.

'Ah, good,' said Hermione happily. 'Incertum,' she said, and waited, expecting the portrait to open up. The portrait spoke.

'Indeed, the world is,' said the monk, and then the portrait opened. Hermione frowned, and then stepped inside. As she did, she paused to looked around, and her bottom was once again met by a smack, although this time it was from the dull wood from the back of the portrait. Walking further into the common room of the Head Tower, Hermione thought it looked rather cosy and looked suspiciously like it was designed to make the Head Boy and Girl become rather more intimate with each other than they would have if the space had been larger.

Looking around, Hermione saw one armchair, and one sofa. The sofa looked like it could only fit two people on it. A table sat between the chairs, and Hermione saw it was the perfect size to do school work on. There was a large, warm fire, and a soft rug was set in front of it. Hermione was looking forward to walking on it barefoot later on. Perhaps she would be able to find some wine, and along with a good book from the library, she'd be perfectly happy to sit and read into the night. There were a few bookcases, only half full with what seemed to be notebooks for writing schedules. Several candles floated around the room, and Hermione noticed there were no portraits like there were in the Gryffindor common room lining the walls.

Reaching the staircase, she found it was made of stone, and she stepped on the hard material as she ascended the stairs. When she got to the top, there was a balcony that overlooked the common room, and then a door on either side that she presumed lead to the bedrooms. Hermione thought it was interesting that she would be sharing the same staircase with a boy, as that meant it was unlikely to turn into a slide if he walked up it. She turned left, to where the Girls' dormitory usually was.

Pushing the heavy wooden door open, Hermione found herself in a small, but again cosy, bedroom. There was even a four-poster double bed inside, with curtains around the edge, a dark red duvet, and golden pillowcase. Obviously McGonagall had sent word of her acceptance to the House Elves, and they had given her the appropriate colour sheets. She found she wasn't upset that House Elves had done their job, and instead decided she would later visit the kitchen to say thank you. Hermione had come to terms with the fact she would be unable to change anything for them until she was working at the Ministry of Magic, and was able to propose changes to the laws that governed the House Elves and other magical beings. She sat on her bed, and kicked off her shoes, leaving her wearing her light blue socks.

Spotting another door that lead off her room, Hermione jumped off her bed, and walked over to it, pushing it open quietly. As she looked forward, she could see a door directly opposite the one she had just opened, and assumed that this bathroom joined the two rooms together. She hoped that the locks worked correctly. There was another door that was in the corner of the room, and as she approached it, Hermione looked around the bathroom. It wasn't massive, but it was a nice size, with a shower and a bath. There were two sinks, and a towel rail on the wall. She saw several towels; some were scarlet, and some were green. Wondering where the blue and yellow towels were, Hermione reached the other door. And as she did, there was a flushing sound from behind it.

* * *

**A/N: I see you all favouriting this, yet not leaving reviews. Oh well :( NOTE: The title has changed from 'Hazy Memories and Forgotten Dreams' to 'Memories and Scars'**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Shocks

The door opened and Hermione was frozen to the spot as she saw who was coming out of what she now knew to be the toilet. Draco Malfoy stepped from within and stopped as he saw her stood there, shock etched all over her face. He blinked a few times and then walked around her and began washing his hands. Hermione tried to speak, but the only thing that came from her mouth were half-formed words.

'Bu- You'r- Mal-,' she blurted out as she watched him calmly washing his hands. Draco smiled to himself, and then turned his head to watch Hermione try to speak.

'Yes Granger. It really is me. I'm the Head Boy. And it looks like you're the Head Girl,' he said as he dried his hands on a green towel, leaning against the sink and looking like a model, his hair flopping to one side. 'Of course, you're not really the _Head_ Girl yet. I don't think we got that far… Or rather, we skipped it,' he let out a small chuckle, threw the towel back at the rail, where it slipped to the heated floor, and he walked out of the bathroom through the door that lead into his room.

Hermione gaped after him. The floor felt like lava beneath her feet. And then something hit her. Even though she had stood motionless, as Malfoy had moved around the bathroom, some of his words had made it to her brain, and were now finally being processed. _'You're not the real Head Girl yet. I don't think we got that far,'_ is what he'd said to her. What had he meant by that? Hermione stormed after him. At least she tried to. When she entered his room, Draco was removing his top. As he pulled it over his head, she saw the muscles in his back and sides rippling, and then as he turned his defined chest and abs. He had Adonis lines leading straight into his jeans, and disappearing under the waistband. Gathering herself quickly from such a sight, Hermione put her hands on her hips; she'd never let herself be affected by a boy before.

'What was that supposed to mean, Malfoy?' she asked furiously. Draco raised an eyebrow. He knew she would follow him, especially after what he had said to her, and he had given her a little show. The effect had lasted a few moments, but Draco knew he had a lot of time to just wander around topless for her later.

'What was what supposed to mean, Granger?' asked Draco. Hermione got even angrier when she was that he was smiling at her.

'That I'm not the real Head Girl yet, and how we didn't get that far!' shouted Hermione. Draco waved a hand at her.

'Please, don't you remember?' he asked, and started undoing his belt.

Ignoring his hands at his belt, Hermione stammered: 'R-remember what?' A sudden creeping dread came over her, making its way up her spine, and twisting her stomach in knots.

'Fucking me,' said Draco simply, pushing down his jeans and standing before her in only his boxers and socks.

Hermione felt as though a bludger had hit her straight in the chest. It was as though all the air had been forced from her small body, and been blown away by the wind. 'What did you say?' she said, her voice quiet and trembling.

'_Fuck_-ing me,' said Draco, breaking up the word to make his point. He walked over to his wardrobe, and pulled out another shirt and some shorts. Pulling them on, he sat on his bed, and watched Hermione. The Head Boy badge gleamed on his bedside table.

'We- we- we had sex?' asked Hermione, her voice still quiet, and the tremble more pronounced than before.

'Yes,' said Draco brightly, smiling at her. He didn't see why she was reacting in such a way. Every girl he'd been with seemed very happy that he was pounding her and making her moan with passion. 'It was at that party. The one in the Room of Requirement?' he said, trying to remind her.

Hermione couldn't believe it. The one time in her life that she had gotten drunk, she'd had sex with some guy. No, not just _some guy_, but Draco Malfoy. 'I don't believe you,' she said defiantly, and crossed her arms over her chest.

Rolling his eyes, Draco fell back on his bed, legs dangling over the side. 'Oh, what a surprise,' he said. 'Do I need to tell you things about your body that I'd only know if we did have some really hot sex?' he asked, looking up at the canopy of the bed.

'Yes!' said Hermione quickly, and bit her lip, hoping against hope that he couldn't say anything that held a modicum of truth.

Draco sat up quickly. 'Well, your breasts are a B cup; you have a small birthmark to the right of your bellybutton as I look at you; on your bum are a collection of little scars that I'd say are from when horrible children from your primary school put tacks on your chair; your left shoulder has two small scars on it that I assume are from that cat you had, and,' Draco paused and smirked at her, and then spoke very quietly, 'you're shaven.'

Hermione swallowed hard.

He had gotten everything right, even down to the marks on her bottom from the tacks. Her eyes filled with tears, and her hand covered her mouth. She stared at Malfoy, almost in fear, and then spun around, rushing for the bathroom. Draco stood from his bed, and called her name; her first name. She ignored him as she pushed the toilet door open and then was violently sick into it.

Draco could hear the splashes of vomit as he rushed after her, and saw he knelt on the floor, clutching the toilet seat, as she was ill. His expression softened, and he felt suddenly bad, very bad. 'Hermione, let me hel-,' he started, but she shook her head and was sick some more. He moved back from her, and leant against the sink again, but not nearly in such an arrogant manner.

He had got her permission. He'd asked her if it was okay to have sex, and she had said yes. How was he supposed to know that she wouldn't remember? Draco told himself over and over that he hadn't raped her. And now he thought maybe he should lie to her, and tell her it was only foreplay. But he'd already told her that they had skipped head. And if you skip oral sex, then what's next? The full act of intense fucking.

It took a few minutes for Hermione to regain control, and when she dragged herself to her feet and walked to the other sink, Draco saw that she was not in a good way. Oddly, he found that he wanted to console her; comfort her; hold her tightly. But all he had managed to do was show to her that he hadn't changed, and even though he really was different, all Hermione saw was the bad. He'd fucked her because he wanted to, but in Draco's mind, that was basically as good as saying you're attractive. Although, this didn't mean that any girl he had sex with was eligible to be his girlfriend. Most of them were not, instead they were only good for a fuck in Draco's mind, but Hermione was different. She was intelligent, and now he thought she was rather pretty too. And he thought she was especially pretty when she wasn't wearing clothes. Even in the half-light of the room in which they'd had sex, he could see the little details about her body, and he had been looking forward to exploring her more. For in Draco's mind, of course Hermione would want to be with him. But in reality, that didn't seem to be the case.

As she bent over the sink to try and wash away the horrible taste, as well as the images in her mind that seemed to be coming back to her. One's of a hot, sweaty body above her own, and a thick something entering her over and over, sending pleasure to parts of her body Hermione was unaware she even had.

'It wasn't sex Hermione,' said Draco softly. He had decided that using her first name would be a better way to talk to her, and also that he would try and pass it off as just foreplay and nothing more. 'We didn't have sex… I- I just licked you out and you- you sucked me off. That's it,' he lied, and bit his lip nervously.

Hermione turned her head away from the water that streamed from the tap like the tears that streamed from her eyes. 'Oh really? Is that all? I sucked on your dick like some dirty bitch, and then let you wriggle your tongue around my vagina?' shouted Hermione, and she stood up, water and tears mixing and dripping from her face. Her fists pounded against Draco's hard, muscled chest, and he stood still taking her fury. 'Why would you even want to get part of me, a _Mudblood _on your tongue, let alone my _pussy_?!' screamed Hermione, and she broke down, her voice failing her. Her arms dropped to her sides, and she looked at the floor as her tears fell to it like rain. 'That didn't happen though. You just fucked me, and then left,' she mumbled. And then lifted her head to look straight into his eyes. 'And you know what's the worst part now I remember it? I said _yes_.'

Hermione turned with her head in her hands, walked to her room, and slammed the door shut. Draco stood still for a moment and then raised a hand to rub at the bruises already forming on the pale skin of his chest. He sighed and then went to the door, trying to open it up. It was locked. He let go and went around to the balcony, and tried the main door to the bedroom Hermione was in. That was locked too, so he pounded on the door.

'Hermione?' he called out, 'I'm sorry. Let me talk to you, please?' She didn't call back to him, not even to tell him to go away, but he could hear sobbing coming from inside, and decided to leave her for a while. It was only midday, but Draco thought she was unlikely to come out for anything until she thought he was asleep.

Retreating back to his bedroom, Draco flung himself down on his bed. If only he'd just not mentioned the sex, and then maybe they could be having a pleasant discussion. He wanted to show her that he liked her, and that he was different now. And then maybe he'd have been allowed to kiss her a little. Groaning at his total stupidity, Draco rolled over and pressed his face into his pillow, screaming as loud as he could.

Why did he have to grow up in the family he had? Why did he have to be a Malfoy? His father had ruined him. Turning him into a bigot by the age of eleven, it was no wonder it had taken the shock of his parents being removed from his life to start the change. A seething hatred for his parents flared inside him; he was angry with his father for treating him the way he did, and teaching him that Muggleborns were all scum. And he was angry with his mother for not taking him away. In a way, that was the harder part for Draco to accept. A mother who would not remove her child from a dangerous environment was no mother at all.

Tears wet the pillow, growling once there were no longer any screams in his system, and he stood. Anger surged through his veins; he was angry with himself and his complete arrogance now, forgetting his wretched parents. His fist connected with the solid wood of his wardrobe, and he heard an audible crack. With a sharp intake of breath, Draco cried out with pain, clutching his wrist as he looked down at his broken knuckle. Grimacing, he knew he'd have to visit the Hospital Wing now.

But the punch hadn't made him any less angry; in fact it just angered him further. Everything had been building up inside him over the years, all of the pressure to be his father's son; to hate Muggles, and bully everyone he could; to earn and keep his reputation as the best shag in Hogwarts. It was all coming out, and Draco crouched down on his hard wooden floor, tears dropping onto it and staining it a darker colour. It was as if the storm in his eyes had broken, and released its deluge of rain. His breathing was erratic, his chest heaving one moment, and being virtually still the next. Grimacing from the pain, Draco smashed his already damaged fist into the floor, trying to rid himself of all the emotions he felt. He'd never lost control like this, and he was glad his family weren't with him.

If they had been, he was sure they would have tried to manipulate him; telling him that his anger was out of his hate for the Mudbloods and Muggles. But being alone, Draco could try and clear his head. He knew why he was angry. He knew it was because of his own parents, and the one particular Muggleborn witch that was in the room barely five metres away, that he was losing control. It was almost cathartic; getting all of his emotions and hatred out of his body, Draco knew he could try for a fresh start.

If Hermione would take him, he'd have a girlfriend who wasn't prone to violent and illogical outbursts about whatever had annoyed her that day, or blame him for every little thing that had gone wrong. He wanted to rush to her, and cry into her shoulder. However, a part of him still worried that a girl wouldn't want to see a man crying, and he resisted. Draco knew that he'd have to visit Madam Pomfrey anyway, especially as blood was seeping from the cuts he'd inflicted on his hand. He stood up from his crouched position on he floor, and grabbed his wand with his left hand.

Looking around the room, he felt sickened by all of the green and silver. He didn't want anything to do with Slytherin anymore. Had he know better at the age of eleven, he would've asked to be placed in a different house; that is of course if the Sorting Hat actually got to sit on his head, instead of brushing the sides and immediately shouting 'Slytherin!' If he'd had some doubt in his mind, maybe his life would've turned out differently. Perhaps Hermione would have ended up with a crush on him if he'd been an attractive, highly intelligent Ravenclaw student. They were usually loners anyway, and Draco had never cared much for real friends. He'd only used Crabbe and Goyle as his muscle to scare other students. It really was no secret that he had been the brains in the group.

He slashed down with his wand, and the green curtains fell from his four-poster. Whipping around, Draco destroyed and hacked at every last item that was tainted with the colours of Slytherin, his broken hand held close to his chest, the blood covering the front of his shirt. When he was finished, his wand fell to the floor with a clatter. Eyes red and sore, tear stains on his cheeks, Draco's breathing finally evened out as he looked around his destroyed bedroom.

Turning to the door, he pulled it open, and walked out onto the balcony. The common room was a contrast to his room; with its warm fire and rugs, it looked peaceful and welcoming. Carefully padding over to Hermione's door, he listened hard, but couldn't make out any noise. Sighing, and hoping she hadn't killed herself in despair, he went down the stairs, and out of the portrait hole.

'You know, shouting, screaming, and slashing all help on the path to redemption,' the portrait said. Draco didn't turn around to look at it as he walked towards the Hospital Wing, but he wondered if it was trying to be sarcastic.

* * *

Hermione slammed the door behind her, and threw herself onto her bed. She was already crying, but now she was alone, she had time to think about it all. She had given Draco Malfoy consent to have sex with her, and she hadn't remembered until he'd informed her of it. What was she going to do? What if he had finished inside her like Ron had? Hermione cried harder at the thought of Draco spilling his seed inside her body, and then even harder when she remembered she hadn't performed any contraceptives charms on her body when she'd slept with Ron. As her sobs subsided, and were replaced with short snivels from her nose and uneven breathing, she wondered if she was turning into some sort of slut. She'd slept with Ron, and now she knew she'd slept with Draco. Who was up next to penetrate her? Harry? No, he was with Ginny.

Hermione sat up, as she remembered she'd woken up in bed with Ginny that morning. What if she'd had a threesome with Draco and her? No, that can't have happened, he would have been bragging about it. But what if she had just had sex with Ginny?

The worst thing about the whole situation was that her mind that could usually be relied upon to memorise long passages from textbooks, or complex incantations, was no longer trustworthy. Or at least, it wasn't telling her what had really happened that night. She could only remember snippets, but they were mostly feelings anyway. Hermione could remember the feel of Draco's hands on her body, and his member inside of her, but not much else. She was feeling sick again, this time from worrying.

Taking a few deep breaths, Hermione tried to calm down. She had been convinced throughout her life that she would never find somebody that would love her as a girlfriend, let alone have sex with her. But now she did have somebody, although that person was Draco Malfoy. Doubts were crossing her mind again. What if he just wanted me for sex? What if he's lying to me? Tears formed in her eyes again, and she groaned, having just calmed herself down. She was angry with herself as well, most of all for getting drunk in the first place, and causing this all this mess.

Hermione cried into her hands again, but then raised her head, tears still dripping down her cheeks. She could hear screams and cries from across the balcony. It sounded as if Draco was in pain. She wasn't sure how to feel about that. In a way, he deserved it. But he'd said sorry to her, and there wasn't much else he could do. She had also said yes to him. She'd given him permission to have sex with her, so in a way, he'd done nothing wrong. She was the one in the wrong. Even though this was Malfoy she was dealing with, Hermione knew it would be impractical to stay angry with him. It wasn't like when Ron and her had an argument; then she was able to hold a grudge and still have somebody to talk to in the shape of Harry.

But Hermione didn't think she would be able to give Malfoy the cold shoulder for the next year; not when he hadn't done anything particularly bad; he hadn't even called her a Mudblood. She kept telling herself that she had told him, 'yes,' and that he hadn't raped her, or treated her badly, or even hit beat her into submission. Although the thought that perhaps her drunken state meant in a way he had raped her, Hermione put that side of it away, ignoring it. When she'd accepted the drink, she'd known she'd get drunk, and even perhaps known that a guy would try it on with her. Hermione felt she should have prepared a little better, but how was she to know that small amount of drink would stop her from remembering what had happened. Perhaps that was why people considered it rape, as they weren't able to remember, except now Hermione could remember. For a moment she became angry, and blamed Ron for everything. He hadn't danced with her, so she had taken the firewhiskey. If he had danced with her, she wouldn't have had the chance. And then she began to reason with herself; no matter what Draco had done, she'd be spending the year with him, and he was the only company she had.

Biting her lip, Hermione wondered if she should go and talk to him. Deciding she would, she got off her bed and went to her door. Opening it as quietly as she could, she slipped out to the balcony, crossed it, and lightly knocked on his door. She waited, and when there was no answer, opened it. Poking her head around the corner she looked into his room. 'Draco?' she asked tentatively. The blond man wasn't around, and there was a dent in the wardrobe. Frowning, Hermione closed his door and went back to her room. Perhaps she'd try and start a conversation with him that evening.

Back in her room, Hermione looked into the mirror at her reflection. She looked at her hair, and was disheartened to see that her hair was unruly again. Perhaps she'd feel better after having a shower. Removing the miniscule bag from her pocket, Hermione returned it to normal size, and then put all of her clothes in the wardrobe, her shoes going at the bottom. Folding her tops, she put them in a draw, and put her jeans on hangers. Her pyjamas went into the bottom draw; a collection of little shorts and tank tops, to nighties and light flannel trousers, jeans, and tops. Finally she reached the bottom, and found the dress she'd worn to Bill and Fleur's wedding. Smiling slightly, she hung it up.

Moving into the bathroom, Hermione locked both doors; she didn't want Draco walking in on her naked and wet. Slowly stripping off her clothes, Hermione went over to the floor to ceiling mirror. She turned around, and then looked over her shoulder. Her hand grasped at the flesh of her behind, and she could see the white dots that were her scars. Hermione could vividly remember that day at her Muggle primary school.

She'd walked into her classroom, nose in a book like usual. As she'd not really been looking where she had been going, and only treading a familiar route to her chair, the tacks on the chair were invisible to her. Using one hand to pull her chair out, Hermione had firmly planted herself on the chair, only to jump up with a loud scream as six tacks had penetrated the soft skin on the her right buttock. Tears immediately ran down her cheeks, and the teacher was screeching at a group of children who were laughing. Hermione had dropped her book on the floor, the pages fluttering in the breeze from the door that opened onto the playground. Her teacher had taken her hand, and walked her to the headmaster's office. There Hermione had to stand, as the nurse who was also present didn't think she should remove the tacks, as they were quite deep. Dr Granger, and Dr Granger had been called.

They'd grabbed their daughter after hearing a quick explanation, and carried her to the local surgery, as Hermione was unable to sit in the car safely. Once there, Hermione had to kneel with her bottom in the air as she was injected with numbing agents, and the tacks were removed. It was one of Hermione's worst memories, and the children had hardly been punished. She'd felt even more alone than before; having no friends really sapped a child's confidence, and Hermione had focussed on books and schoolwork ever harder as she grew up. When she'd got her letter from Hogwarts, she thought everything would change. But it hadn't. Arriving at the Wizarding School, Hermione was still alone, still focussing on books and schoolwork. At least, until Ron had been rather mean to her, and she'd been saved from a mountain troll by him and Harry.

She then turned, and stretched out her arm. _Mudblood _was carved into the pale skin, and Hermione closed her eyes. She didn't want to remember that day in Malfoy Manor at the hands, and knife, of Draco's aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange. Stepping into the shower, Hermione cleaned herself with the soap and sponge, lathering up her body. Tilting her head back, she washed her hair, and then just stood under the warm spray. Looking at her toes, she wiggled them and thought to herself about her life. She'd fought in a war that had love at the centre of it and come out alive, although, without any love of her own. Her parents no longer knew who she was, and she didn't have a boyfriend, not any more. Sighing, Hermione stepped out of the shower after twenty minutes. Wrapping a towel around her, she looked in the mirror again, and smiled at herself. The shower had indeed helped her. It was like she'd washed her worries away, although she was certain they'd return, for the moment she was happy.

Drying herself with her towel, and her hair with her wand, Hermione went back into her bedroom after unlocking both doors. She found that walking over the hard would wasn't very nice, and frowned. With a wave of her wand, and thick cream carpet spread across the room, and Hermione wiggled her toes again. The carpet felt much softer under foot, and she padded over to her wardrobe. Letting the towel fall from her slender body, Hermione pulled on fresh knickers and a bra, before selecting some skinny jeans, and a warm striped jumper. She tied some of her hair up in a high ponytail, letting the rest flow down the back of her neck and shoulders. Looking herself over in the mirror, she then pulled on a new pair of socks and pushed her feet into her shoes, then made her way to her sanctuary; Hogwarts' Library.

* * *

**A/N: I made this chapter longer because I was annoyed I have hardly any reviews. I'm not going to hold you hostage and not post until you all review some more, but I would really like some reviews, otherwise I don't know how good/bad this story is. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Talking**

Cradling his hand, Draco walked quickly through the halls. He hadn't lost control of himself like that for years, and the fact that it was all over Hermione Granger made it slightly worse for him. It was odd. Draco found it was easy, yet also very hard for him to admit it to himself, but he suddenly found Hermione very attractive. Her hair seemed much less out of control than it had been, and her teeth were a normal size. Draco especially liked her bum, and he made a note to remember to watch it if she ever walked by him. What made this even better for Draco was Hermione's choice in clothes; tight jeans that hugged her shaped bottom seemed to by her favourite thing to wear now. As he thought about Hermione's backside, he walked into the Hospital Wing and knocked on Madam Pomfrey's office door. When he was told to enter, he explained what he had done.

'And why, Mr Malfoy, did you think it was a good idea to hit a solid wood wardrobe?' she asked, standing up and coming over to him to have a look at his hand.

'I didn't think it was a good idea at all,' said Draco coldly. He didn't like to be thought of as stupid, and to him it seemed that was exactly what Pomfrey thought of him.

'Don't suppose it was because of that girl, Miss Granger, then?' she said, conjuring a chair for him.

'No,' said Draco, a little too quickly. A light pink blush moved up his pale cheeks. The woman gave him a look to say she knew he was lying, but said no more. She was waving her wand in a complicated motion over his broken knuckle. There was a click, and Draco gasped in discomfort as the bone was fixed.

Madam Pomfrey gave him a stern look this time, and said, 'you can leave now, Mr Malfoy.' Standing, Draco flexed his fingers. They all seemed to be working fine again. He gave her a curt nod, and left the Hospital Wing.

He was yet to see Hermione again, and for all he knew she was still crying in her bedroom. As he thought about her, his feet started to carry him around the school, pressing against the stone floor. He wondered if they'd ever be able to get along, or if because of their past, they would remain enemies until they could part ways once the school year was out. Although he regretted having sex with Hermione, a part or him was saying it was the best thing they could have ever done for their relationship. It had been a terrible one for so many years, although that was mostly down to Draco acting like a complete dick. But now they had something to _bond _over. They had performed the most awkward act humans could perform together. Draco was sure Hermione wouldn't see it that way though, and was hoping she wasn't inside the common room as he reached the portrait of the monk.

'Incertum,' grumbled Draco, and he looked at the portrait. The monk looked back at him, not opening up. Draco repeated the password, and still the portrait did not open. Crossing his arms over his chest, he glared at the monk. 'Why aren't you opening?' he asked sharply. The monk raised an eyebrow at the blond man.

'Why aren't you inside comforting the girl?' asked the monk. Draco was shocked by the painting's question.

'What? Why would you ask me that?'

The monk sighed, and shook his head. He looked down at the book that he seemingly spent all of his time reading. Draco grew impatient when the monk didn't answer his question. 'Excuse me? I asked you a question,' said Draco, leaning closer to the painting.

'Yes, I know,' said the monk, not looking up from his book. 'I am Klaus,' he continued, still not looking at Draco. 'I know what happened with you two. I could hear both of your screams and shouts. You should know, the girl isn't angry with you. She most likely realises she has to talk to you, or me,' said Klaus, finally looking at Draco. 'And seeing as I'm a portrait, and you are a rather handsome young man, I suppose she would rather spend her time talking to you. Or maybe, she'd rather spend her time _on _you,' he finished with a twinkle in his eye.

Draco's look of shock was replaced with one of slight trepidation. Was the portrait to his home hitting on him? 'I- er- look I'm not gay,' said Draco cautiously. Klaus the monk threw his hands into the air in exasperation. He began muttering something about there being no good looking gay men at Hogwarts, and then swung open. Draco hurriedly stepped past the portrait and into the common room, but he didn't get far enough in when the wood smacked against his bottom quite hard. Turning back to curse at Klaus, Draco rubbed his sore bottom as he walked into the common room, all thoughts of Hermione being driven from his mind by the overly friendly portrait. He stopped in his tracks however, when he saw a barefooted Hermione sat on the rug by the fire.

As he stared at her, she looked up at him. In one hand she clutched a glass with a long stem that seemed to be full of wine, his eyes found a bottle of the red liquid sat on the table near her. The other hand held a book, and the firelight seemed to turn her now rather controlled hair golden. Still unmoving, Draco's eyes travelled down her body, eyeing her outfit, right to the tips of her toes. Neither of them wanted to talk, or move, first, but Hermione being the brave Gryffindor she was took matters into her own hands.

'Hello, Draco,' she said. Her words travelled to his ears, and he found her tone was soft, not harsh, as Draco had been expecting. There was even a small smile on her lips, and there was no hint of malice in her eyes. To Draco it looked as though Hermione wasn't angry with him anymore, and to his delight was no longer sick at the though of him. But Draco still couldn't find words to reply to her. The only thing that crossed his mind was what Klaus had said about her wanting to spend time with him. Although, the portrait had seemed to be comparing himself with Draco, and Draco was rather certain a real human would always trump a portrait, whatever the question.

'Hi,' was all Draco managed to get out. His mouth was dry, and he tried to wet his lips with his tongue to no avail. Never in his life had he been so utterly stunned by a woman, yet Hermione wasn't even trying anything with him. She wasn't naked, nor was she performing any sexual act on him that would possibly leave him breathless. Yet despite Draco's odd behaviour, the witch continued to smile up at him, on the soft rug. However, nerves seemed to hit Hermione at Draco's short reply to her, and she set her glass and book on the table, bringing her knees to her chest and wriggling her toes in the rug.

'Is your hand okay?' she asked quietly, her eyes averting from him to look into the crackling fire. She could feel her heartbeat increasing, thumping against her bones, threatening to jump out. There was a lump in her throat that she was desperately trying to swallow, and her stomach was tying itself up again, before tumbling around inside her. The whole situation made her nauseated, but she took some deep breaths through her mouth, eventually quelling her insides.

'Yes,' said Draco shortly. He stood there awkwardly, looking down at the girl sat on the rug. The movements of her toes betrayed her anxiety, and Draco took it upon himself to try and make something of this. This was a chance to fix things, perhaps even to start over. He walked across the common room, and sat between the fire, and Hermione, putting himself straight into her field of vision. Her eyes focussed on his, and she didn't look away. Draco thought this was a good sign. 'Are you feeling any better?' he asked cautiously, his voice as soft as he could make it.

Hermione was surprised that the blond had just sat down in front of her, but she didn't show it. She kept her eyes on his now, and watched him as he asked if she were okay. Nodding, she said, 'yes, thank you. I had a shower and then went to the library. I feel much better now.' Draco nodded back at her, mumbling that it was good she felt better. 'But I want to ask you some questions, Draco. They're about our night together,' continued Hermione. She tightened her grip around her knees, and licked her lips.

'Okay, ask away, Hermione,' said Draco, making the effort to keep calling her by her first name after some many years of calling her _Granger _or _Mudblood_. Hermione looked anxious now, and he wondered what kind of questions she had for him. He soon found out.

'Most importantly, where did you- um- where did you finish?' asked Hermione, a light blush creeping up her face. She had never discussed sex with anyone, not even her parents. But she had learned how the process worked from books she'd read; a much less embarrassing way to learn about that subject in her opinion.

Draco could see the pink colour that slowly formed in Hermione's cheeks, but he didn't smirk at her for being embarrassed, instead answering her clearly. 'On your stomach,' he said. He watched as Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.

'Oh good, thank you,' she said. 'I was worried that you'd finished inside of me, and I didn't have any protection so…' Hermione trailed off, blushing properly now. She was surprised that Draco wasn't smirking at her or acting all arrogant, but it was a pleasant surprise.

'I would never finish in a girl, Hermione,' he said, and reached out a strong hand, placing it on her raised knee. Draco was prepared for her to flinch away from him, but she didn't, so he continued speaking with his hand still in place. 'I know the risks of having sex, so I do take precautions. As I said, I never finish in a girl, no matter how much she wants me to. I mean, if I had a girlfriend it would be different. We could plan, and use proper protection so I could if that's what she liked and wanted. You know, not all girls like it in their mouth,' he joked, and laughed lightly.

Hermione didn't laugh; instead she gave him a little smile. She didn't find the joke to be all that funny, but she wanted to show him that she understood he meant well. 'Okay then, Draco. I've never tasted it before, so I wouldn't know,' said Hermione, and she paused. She was waiting to see if Draco made some quip about him being able to give her something to taste, but it never came, so she continued. 'Was I- was I any good?' she asked nervously, her face reddening even more.

Draco's face split into a wide smile. 'Oh yes! Yes you really were,' he said enthusiastically. To Hermione, it seemed as though his favourite topic of conversation was sex. She didn't really mind too much, as she just wanted to have a firm foundation on which to build a friendship with him. She still wasn't even sure why she wanted to be friends with him, despite her constantly telling herself that she'd be very lonely if they didn't become friends. 'To be honest, being with you was probably the most intense sexual experience I've ever had,' continued Draco. He was talking animatedly, and had knelt up now, leaning a little closer to Hermione. However, as he continued to describe just why he liked having sex with her, Hermione noticed something growing down his thigh. 'And when you had your orgas-'

'Draco, you have an erection,' said Hermione calmly, cutting him off. From what she could see, it was rather large, and she was glad she hadn't really seen it when they were having sex, otherwise she probably would have been frightened of it. As he looked down, Draco blushed for the first time during their conversation.

He couldn't believe he'd gotten hard whilst talking about their sex. It wouldn't usually wake up that quickly, or with so little stimulation. Normally it wouldn't even get hard until a girl had it in her mouth. He wondered briefly why he'd gotten hard from just talking about Hermione, but he realised that he must find her very attractive. Draco then worried that Hermione might have made this connection herself.

Draco was unsure what to do. Did he cover it with his hands? Excuse himself to get rid of it? Or just brush it off, as he wanted Hermione to see it anyway? 'Oh,' said Draco, 'sorry about that, Hermione.' He sat down on his bottom, crossing his legs and putting his hands in his lap. Hermione smiled at him.

Between her thighs she could feel heat forming, and she tried to ignore it, thinking about changing the subject. Obviously the sight of Draco's hard penis, even if it was covered, was enough to excite her. This had never happened to her with Ron, and she bit her lip without realising, and looked at Draco with longing in her chocolate eyes.

'That's quite all right, Draco. I guess I arouse you a little then,' said Hermione.

Watching Hermione, Draco saw her bite her lip, and he felt a twitch in his boxers. When his eyes met hers, he could see lust in them, and it took all of his restraint not to start rubbing his member through his shorts. 'I think you arouse me a lot, Hermione,' he said.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. She really didn't understand why she would suddenly attract Draco Malfoy. From the gossip she'd heard a few years ago from Pavarti and Lavender, he could bed any girl he wished too, and had done so with quite a lot of them. But she would have never got into bed with him, and when she remembered their drunken time together, she blushed. 'Why do you suddenly feel like this, Draco?' asked Hermione softly. Her eyes watched him, and she ignored the bulge in his shorts.

He looked at her, and licked his lips. 'Well, I recently noticed that you have a rather astounding bottom, and that, coupled with the fact you've moved all your hair out of your face has revealed you're actually rather pretty,' he said. 'Plus, you the most intelligent girl at school, and let me tell you, intelligence is very attractive. I mean, who'd want to go out with someone you can't even have a decent conversation with, you know?'

Hermione had sudden visions of her conversations with Ron, and how they often ended in arguments. She nodded at Draco's words, slightly flattered by the way he was talking about her; the way he complimented her looks, and even her bottom. Then she raised her head to look at him, narrowing her eyes slightly. 'You really think I'm pretty and have a nice bum?' she asked suspiciously.

Draco nodded enthusiastically. 'Yes, I do,' he said, and scooted right next to her. He now sat with his knee lightly pressing into the back of her thigh. She stretched her legs out and put her hands on her thighs. His eyes travelled down her legs and looked at her feet. 'You also have cute feet,' he said quickly. For a moment, Draco felt the edge to give her a swift kiss on the cheek, but he resisted, thinking she wouldn't have liked that much.

Hermione blushed from all of the compliments he was giving her, but she started to worry that he wasn't being genuine. 'Draco,' she started, and her eyes dropped down to his lap, and saw his bulge was subsiding. 'Do you really, honestly think that of me? Because it would be rather horrible of you to say those things to me just to try and get me to have sex with you,' she said in almost a whisper. 'I want to be friends with you. If we don't become friends then it'll be a lonely year for us both- or me, at least. I'm sure you could find any number of female companions to keep you company,' finished Hermione.

Taking the bold step to reassure Hermione, he put an arm around her shoulder. He squeezed her lightly, and was glad when she didn't recoil. 'Hermione, I had sex with you when I really shouldn't have. But at least I got your permission, albeit you were drunk, but still. I didn't hurt you either. And know this, yes, I have sex with lots of girls. But I only have sex with those I am attracted to. And you, Miss Granger, are the most beautiful. You look great, but what really tops off your beauty is what's in here,' he said, and tapped her head with a finger. He then removed his arm from her shoulder, and blushed as he looked at her.

Hermione was a little sad that the most beautiful thing anybody had ever said to her came out of the mouth of Draco Malfoy. But she would take it anyway. It wasn't often a boy was interested in her at all, let alone interested in her because of her intelligence. She tried not to cry from all of the niceness that seemed to be coming from somewhere inside Draco, and finally found her voice. 'Thank you, Draco. It's nice to hear that somebody finds me attractive because of how smart I am,' she said in a quiet voice. Then she stood up, and smiled down at him. 'I just wish you'd found out how to be nice a little earlier. You're not stupid at all. We might have even been able to be friends, and who knows, perhaps we'd be a couple and we'd have spent this summer together, able to cuddle, kiss and have sex whenever we wanted,' she said, tears in her eyes.

She was overwhelmed by the thought that somebody really found her attractive, and that the person in question was a rather beautiful man. She turned around and walked to the stairs, wiping her eyes as she did. It wasn't that Ron wasn't attractive; it was just that Draco was just on another level. She was sure if the Wizarding world had models, Draco would have been one. She'd been so alone the first years of her life, she was sure she'd never be loved by people other than her parents. But as she reached the door to her bedroom, Hermione hoped that she'd found a person that liked her, and would grow to love her, even if that person was Draco Malfoy. Having crushed on him a little before she had got to know him when they were only eleven, Hermione's feelings where returning now that she saw how nice he could be.

Draco smiled to himself. Hermione had not shouted at him, or being repulsed by him, and they'd had a good conversation. He stood as he heard her bedroom door closing. She had left her glass of half full wine on the table, along with her book. Frowning, he wondered if the little peacock-like show of his version of plumage had caused her to forget about them. He picked up the glass, downing the wine in one gulp, and then put the glass back down. Grabbing the book, he looked at the cover. _The Standard Book of Spells: Grade 7 _was written on the jacket. However when he opened it up, he found a very different kind of book. He thumbed through the pages, and read a few paragraphs, pausing even longer on the pictures.

As soon as Hermione had shut her bedroom door, she realised she'd left her book downstairs. Very carefully, she opened her door again, and slipped outside onto the balcony. Peering over the edge, she saw Draco had just finished off her wine. She breathed a sigh of relief, but then she almost cried out when he picked up the book. As he looked through it, his expression turned from bored, to highly interested, and she inwardly cursed herself, and Draco, for his big reveal had made her forget completely about the book. Slinking stealthily back into her room, she knew she would have a lot of question to answer.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you very much for the reviews some of you wrote for the last chapter. Now I have to tell you I'd like more, and I have only written the next weeks chapter so far, so I don't know if I'll have Chapter 7 written in time for the 28th. If I don't it's most likely because nobody has reviewed. Now, I said I wouldn't hold the story hostage to reviews, however it is really, really, frustrating to see some shit fanfics getting loads of reviews, and stuff like this getting hardly any. Sorry, that's just how I feel. So please review, it'll make me feel good.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: Sex in this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Witches and Wizards Guide to Sex**

Hermione ran to her bed and jumped into it. She was usually very good at being courageous, however right now the last thing she wanted to do was face Draco. Pulling the covers over her body, Hermione stayed very still in her bed. Straining her ears, she tried to hear any sounds that would indicate Draco was on his way up to talk to her. And as she listened, she heard footsteps.

Draco walked up the stairs towards the balcony, the book still in his hand. He had never seen anything like it at Hogwarts, and it was even more surprising that Hermione had been reading it. Reaching her door, he knocked loudly. 'Hermione?' he called out, and waited for a reply. When there wasn't one, he slowly turned the handle to her door, and it opened. Stepping inside, Draco looked around.

Her room was dark, the curtains closed over the window, and she had set out some things on her dresser. Draco approached it, and looked down. There was a picture of two adults, with a space in the middle. Frowning, Draco took a closer look at the photograph. It was unmoving, and the space was occupied by a highchair, but there wasn't a child sitting in it. He thought it was odd that this was the case, however he didn't look any further into it as he didn't know how Muggles worked.

Looking at Hermione's bed, he saw a lump under the covers where she was. He wondered if she were sleeping, and then smirked as he thought up an idea to test this. He placed the book on the dresser, and then clambered onto Hermione's bed. He moved behind her, and then lied down next to her form.

Hermione could feel Draco moving around on her bed, and opened her eyes in shock when she felt him laying behind her, and then pressing up to her back so they were spooning. She felt him drape an arm over her body, and it lightly squeezed her, pulling her closer to him. Hermione was glad the duvet separated their bodies, and also that Draco hadn't gotten under it with her. Even though he was doing all of this, Hermione didn't move. In fact, Draco's touch seemed to oddly comfort her, making her feel secure and safe.

She closed her eyes again when she thought Draco had stopped moving, and waited, hoping he'd leave. However, Draco didn't leave. Instead he stayed with her, silent and still. Balling up her courage, she feigned waking up, and slowly looked over her shoulder. Draco's face was close to the back of her neck, and his eyes were closed. Apparently he'd fallen asleep. On further inspection, Hermione noticed Draco was shivering slightly as he slept, and she felt sorry for him. Here she was all tucked up under her warm duvet, and he had nothing.

Carefully Hermione got out of bed, and grabbed her wand. She waved it, and the duvet vanished, only to reappear over Draco. Satisfied he would now warm up, Hermione grabbed the pair of shorts and tank top that she slept in, and went into the bathroom.

Draco cracked open one eye and peered around Hermione's room. He couldn't see her, and he sat up in her bed. He saw that the book was on the floor now, and was also open. Draco wondered if Hermione had read it again, but he threw out that possibility as he realised Hermione was unlikely to just leave a precious book on the floor. Then he noticed he was under the duvet, and frowned, as he was certain he'd only got on top of it. It was then he thought Hermione must have used magic to tuck him in properly, and a small smile played on his lips.

However, he was now too hot, and if he removed his clothes, Hermione was bound to notice. Sighing, Draco lay back down on his back, and looked up at the canopy of the double four-poster. He groaned, and quickly got out of her bed. He had a choice now; leave her room and go to sleep in his own bed, or stay in Hermione's but overheat. It then struck Draco that she hadn't chucked him out, instead tried to make him more comfortable. So he decided to risk it. He tugged off all of his clothes down to his boxers, and left them in a pile on the floor. Just as he got back into Hermione's bed, she opened the bathroom door, and stepped out.

Hermione looked straight at Draco as he sat in her bed, having failed to lie down before she entered the room again. Her eyes moved across his chest as he sat in her bed motionless. She shook herself from her surprise that Draco was now sat in her bed undressed, and walked back over. Pulling the duvet back, she got in next to him, and smiled. Hermione shuffled down and pulled the covers up to her chest, and looked at Draco.

Draco thought Hermione looked even better in a tank top and shorts, and because of the chilly nature of the bathroom, he could even see her small nipples poking out of the thin material. He was inwardly thankful she didn't wear a bra to bed, though he thought she didn't have to wear one, seeing as she had small boobs. Licking his lips as she walked towards the bed, he didn't move once she was in with him. When she stared at him, he quickly wriggled down under the covers too, and turned onto his side to look at her. 'So… you don't mind me sleeping in your bed tonight?' he asked her, with an eyebrow raised.

Hermione shook her head. 'Not at all,' she said, 'I've been thinking, and well,' Hermione paused and blushed. Draco noticed that it wasn't only her cheeks that changed colour, but her chest too. 'You obviously like me, for some unknown reason, and I- I think I like you too,' she finished lamely.

She hadn't thought through what she was going to say to him, although it was all true. Hermione did like Draco, but only because he was being nice to her, and the fact he was so good looking was a bonus. Now he was in her bed, and she wasn't angry at all. 'But I was wondering, why you were in my bed?' she asked, and then gave him an embarrassed smile before continuing. 'If you wanted to cuddle with me, you could have just asked. I would have said yes.' Hermione had never had a cuddle before, as her relationship with Ron had skipped that stage, and she secretly hoped that's what Draco had wanted.

As Hermione spoke, Draco smiled at her. She really was brilliant. But when she asked him if he was in her bed because he wanted to cuddle, he leapt at the opportunity. 'Yeah, that's one of the reasons,' he said quietly. Hermione grinned widely and pushed him onto his back, quickly resting her head on his chest. She had her hair tied up again, and Draco put his arm around her back, holding her close. 'The other reason is that book,' he said.

He felt Hermione stiffen under his touch, and then prop herself up on an elbow to look at him, her face red.

'What about it? It's the Standard Book of Spells: Grade 7,' she said very quickly. Draco chuckled and leant down out of the bed, and picked the book up from the floor. He sat up against the headboard and Hermione sat up too, crossing her legs and sitting in the middle of the bed. Opening the book on his lap, Draco gave Hermione an amused look.

'_This _isn't a school textbook, Hermione. If it is, I want to go to that school,' said Draco with a chuckle. The page he'd opened featured several diagrams of a bottom and an erect penis. 'This particular section is about anal sex, Hermione,' he said matter-of-factly. Hermione was blushing even more as she glanced at the page.

She didn't even know why she'd snuck the book from the library. And she had never expected Draco to pick up a book that appeared to be a textbook; she knew Harry and Ron would have never touched it. After she'd gone to the Library earlier, Hermione had grown bored of looking at books full of words, and the only picture books that she found appealing were instructional ones. Perhaps in the back of her mind, Hermione had already been thinking of ways to garner Draco's attention, and for some reason had directed her to the restricted section. Once there, she found this book on sex, called _The Witches and Wizards Guide to Sex: How Magic Can Help in the Bedroom_.

When she'd opened the book, she found lots of graphic pictures of sex, both drawn and moving photographs showing how to perform certain acts so the both partners gained maximum pleasure. As she looked at Draco, she blushed again.

'I wanted to try and impress you,' she said softly. 'I was hoping there'd be something in there about how to attract you- a man, but there isn't. I read the whole thing in hope there was, though,' finished Hermione, cursing herself for slipping up.

Draco smiled at her. It was obvious to him that Hermione was rather new to the whole sex thing. She hadn't had much sex before, and was worried she didn't know how to attract a guy, or be able to please him. 'Hermione, you don't need to attract me. You already have me, and if you want to be boyfriend and girlfriend, then I'll ask you out. Is that what you want?' he asked her seriously.

Hermione hesitated, wondering just what the hell she was doing, but then nodded a few times. When he smiled at her, she smiled right back, but was unsure what to do next. It didn't matter as Draco closed the book and put it on the bedside table, and patted his lap. Hermione moved forward and sat on him, he legs extended between his own, her back to his chest. He pulled the covers over their exposed legs, and wrapped his arms around her middle.

She felt his breath on her ear, and then a tongue lightly licks over her earlobe. 'Hermione Granger, would you like to go out with me?' he asked her in what Hermione thought was a very seductive way. As he waited for her answer, he sucked her earlobe, and then kissed her neck. She didn't understand why he was doing this to her, all Hermione knew was that it was quite enjoyable.

'Yes,' she breathed out, and abruptly turned her head to face him. This action caused their mouths to meet, and Draco kissed her softly as Hermione kissed him with some passion. She'd always been a passionate kisser with Ron, at least for a few brief days before the party at Hogwarts, having done it in secret across the castle. But Draco seemed different. He paced himself instead of diving right in, and Hermione tried to copy him, slowing down, and kissing his top lip as he kissed her lower one. Her hand rose to stroke across his cheek, and she felt his prickly stubble. A light moan left her lips when he pulled away, and moved her off his lap.

'Sorry,' he said as he lay down, 'you'll get me all excited if we keep doing that.' Hermione pouted at him as she got down next to Draco. She wanted to keep kissing him so she could learn more about kissing, but if he didn't want to then she thought they should stop. But Hermione was stubborn, and she rolled onto her stomach and pressed her lips back to his with no warning. For a moment Hermione thought he wouldn't kiss her back, but she relaxed as he did, and she could feel Draco's hands all over her bum. He grasped and squeezed her firm behind through the thin fabric of her shorts, and she rubbed her hands over his muscled chest.

When they broke apart again, Hermione smiled at Draco and kissed his nose. 'Goodnight,' she whispered, and then moved down into the pillow. Facing him, she found it was more comfortable the closer she was to him, and entwined their legs as she closed her eyes.

Draco watched Hermione long after she was asleep. The problem he had was that she had indeed gotten him so hard that he couldn't sleep unless he masturbated. And the only way he could get himself off, was if he was lying down. If he was having sex, then he could orgasm in any position, but masturbation was different for him. He was worried about Hermione waking up and seeing, and then thinking he'd been sneaking looks under her clothes as she slept. Or that he was jerking off right next to her. Draco could see no way out of his predicament after spending twenty minutes in the bathroom trying to finish but to no avail. The only good thing about sacrificing the warmth of the bed was the small moan Hermione made in her sleep when she felt his body disappearing as he moved away from her. Groaning, Draco got quietly back into bed and he closed his eyes, but failed to sleep until the early hours of the morning.

HMFD

Hermione awoke the next morning to find Draco sprawled across the bed, his arm around her shoulders and his leg pressed over hers. The next thing she noticed was that there was a large tent in her duvet. Checking to make sure he was asleep, Hermione then took the chance to raise the cover and look under them. In what little light she had, Hermione could see that Draco's boxers were straining to contain his large member as it stood tall and proud.

She bit her lip. Hermione had always been curious about the way things worked, and was eager to see Draco's fine specimen of a penis. As she thought of a way to have a look that wouldn't wake him up, Hermione felt a heat between her thighs, and swallowed hard. Since she'd had sex, the one she could remember, Hermione had been masturbating every morning, and now the need to stick to her routine could not come at a worse time. She wondered if Draco would think it was rude of her to masturbate while lying next to him.

Making a decision to fulfil all of her needs, Hermione grabbed her wand. She carefully pushed the covers off of their bodies, and she froze in fright as Draco rolled onto his side to face her. His movement gave Hermione an idea. Putting down her wand, she pulled the covers up so it covered her knees, and Draco's mid-calf. Then she slowly rolled onto her side to face away from Draco, and pressed herself against him. Once again they were spooning, and Hermione began to wiggle her bum against Draco's hard member. He groaned in his sleep as she did so, and managed to wiggle in such a way that his erection pressed against his stomach. Then she pushed her bum hard against him, and his hard organ pressed between the cheeks of her behind. When Hermione could feel his solid length, she started moving her hips, causing it to slide up and down the fabric of her shorts that was strapped in bum.

Slipping a hand down her front and into her shorts, Hermione's fingers found her clit, and lightly stroked it. As she pleasured herself with both her hand and Draco's cock, her eyes closed, and her boobs pressed together under her tank top. One hand slid up her top, and grasped her breast, squeezing hard and tugging her pink nipple.

Draco's dream was full of hair. It was Hermione's hair in his face as she bounced hard on him as he remained still. He watched as her boobs bounced slightly, and his hands found her arse, cupping it. Soon he was pushing into her, and hearing her soft moans. He closed his eyes in pleasure, and when he opened them, he was staring back into Hermione's hair. Although this time her position was different. She was on her side, and not bouncing on his cock. However, when he looked down between them, he nearly shouted in surprise.

The brunette witch was grinding back against his member, and he watched for a moment as it slid up and down in the crack between her cheeks. Biting his lip, Draco took the bold move to start thrusting as she pressed against him. The feeling of his boxers and her shorts slightly ruined the experience, he put a hand over her and cupped her breast. He lifted his head, and kissed at her neck. 'Morning, Hermione,' he whispered, as he licked up her soft skin, still moving against her.

'M- morning, Draco,' she mumbled back, still moving against his cock. Hermione's eyes stayed closed as she replied, her hand furiously rubbing her clit. Then her eyes shot open. Draco was talking to her, and thrusting against her. She shrieked, and jumped out of bed. When she turned to look at him, Draco was looking at her as if she were crazy.

'What's wrong?' he asked her, frowning and sitting up. As he did, Hermione saw his erection's prison decrease in size, and it looked even bigger for it.

'I- you're awake,' stated Hermione.

'I know,' said Draco. 'Don't you want to keep doing that?'

'Yes. No. I don't know,' she said, flustered. She'd been so close when Draco had woken up. In truth, she'd forgotten he was sleeping, and gotten lost in the pleasure of it all.

'Come on, Hermione,' he said, 'come back to bed.'

Hesitantly, Hermione padded back to the bed, and crawled in next to her new boyfriend. His arms tugged her onto his lap, and his lips found her collarbone. One hand pulled the trap of her tank top off her shoulder, and he kissed all over it. Hermione watched him, and marvelled at how easily he could show her affection. 'Sleep well?' he asked her.

'Yes,' she said quietly. Hermione had never been treated like this. She had never got somebody's attention in such a way, and was now enjoying it. When Draco's lips trailed up her neck, and then to her lips, she kissed him back happily. 'Good morning, Draco. How did you sleep then?' she asked when they split, their faces so close their noses nearly touched.

Draco wrinkled his nose. 'Not well. I was hard for hours, and I didn't want to masturbate in bed because you were here, and I couldn't do it in the bathroom, so I just kind of slept with it,' he said, going a little red. He had never thought he'd be too worried about what a girl thought if he masturbated next to her before, and had done it on a number of occasions after hook-ups in his sixth year when he awoke in the morning before he left her.

'Oh Draco…' said Hermione softly, and bumped his nose with hers. 'You could have. I mean, I did it this morning and I basically used you like a sex toy,' she said and blushed. Draco grinned when she said that she'd masturbated and used him. He pressed a passionate kiss to her lips, and when she opened her mouth in surprise at his actions, he slipped his tongue in and touched it to her own. Hermione quickly recovered, and wriggled her tongue against his, moaning softly and pushing his shoulder back as she adjusted her position so she was straddling him. As their tongues worked together, Hermione rocked herself on Draco, his member stretched out hard under her. She could feel his shaft pressing against her sex, and rocked a little harder until she pulled away from his mouth, her face red.

'So, do you think you'd do that everytime I tell you what's bothering me?' he asked, a smirk on his lips. Hermione frowned at him, lightly slapping his chest for being cheeky.

'No, you'll get that when I think you deserve it,' she said, and clambered off him. Although she wanted to continue rubbing herself on him, and their kisses, but she also felt like not giving Draco everything at once. She walked over to her wardrobe, and opened it before pulling off her tank top, and then slowly pushed down her shorts and knickers, showing her bum off to Draco.

Draco sat and watched, and his mouth opened slightly when he saw Hermione was stripping off. His eyes moved up her thin back, eyeing the bones of her spine and shoulder blades. He licked his lips, and then his hand grabbed his member when Hermione started to push her shorts and knickers down. It took Draco a mere moment to leave the bed, and cross the room. He was quickly knelt behind Hermione, and his lips pressed against the soft skin of her bum, his hands gliding up her sides.

'Draco,' she said softly as his lips kissed the small scars on her cheeks. She could feel his tongue licking over her skin, and then his hand sliding over her slit between her legs. A finger pressed up into her, and Hermione moaned, lightly grinding against him. She had told herself she wouldn't have sex with Draco, and she bit her lip before speaking. 'I don't want to have sex right now, Draco,' she said, and even though she couldn't see his face, Hermione blushed.

'We're not having sex, Hermione. I'm going to eat you out though,' he said, his voice muffled as he kept his lips on her behind. Hermione thought it was odd Draco wanted to pleasure her, and only that, but she took it anyway, wondering what a tongue would feel like on her. She opened her legs as she stood when Draco's hands pressed against her inner thighs, and she looked down as he turned himself, and sat between her legs, looking up at her. His hands rested on her bum, and he pulled her down a little until Hermione's knees were slightly bent, and his mouth was merely an inch away from her hot sex.

She moaned when she felt his tongue on her, flicking fast over her clit. Her hands found his hair as he continued, slipping his tongue around her folds, and she could feel the cool air on her skin when his mouth moved to focus on another part of her vagina. The tip of his tongue probed her hole as his fingers spread her open, and then found his lips on her clit. Hermione couldn't help herself, and started rubbing and grinding her pussy on his lips. 'Yes, Draco,' she breathed out, her eyes locked on her sex and Draco's mouth. She felt the heat rising in her stomach, and then moaned in relief as she came straight into his mouth. Hermione could feel Draco's tongue lapping at her as she had her orgasm, and she slowly stepped back away from him, breathing deeply.

'Wow,' she said, and sat down on her bed as she was unsure if her legs would support her for much longer. Draco smiled at her, and stood, wiping his mouth and chin.

'Enjoy that?' he asked her, sitting next to her. Hermione saw that his boxers were stained a lot around where his tip was.

'Yes. Did you orgasm too?' she asked him.

Draco blushed a little and nodded. 'Yeah, I did. That's never happened before,' he said. Hermione smiled at him, glad he'd finished too, although felt a little bad that she hadn't done anything to make him cum. She hugged him tightly, before standing naked in front of him.

'Want me to do anything for you?' she asked nervously. Draco shook his head, and stood, kissing her on the head.

'No, it's okay. We have time, I'm sure you'll make it up to me at some point,' he said as he walked to the door. With a small smile, and then a last look at her nude body, Draco left her room.

Hermione stood still, and bit her lip, then grinned widely. Excitement flooded her, and she couldn't contain herself. She cried out in glee, and jumped around in circles. She'd had oral sex with Draco, and he'd made her orgasm with only his mouth. Ron had never even tried that, and he hadn't even made her orgasm with his penis. Hermione couldn't wait until she was having sex with Draco, and making her orgasm with his penis too.

Walking over to the wardrobe again, she dressed quickly. She chose to wear jeans and a Gryffindor t-shirt that she had. After that, she moved to her dresser, and made her tousled hair look as presentable as she could. It was then she wondered if she shouldn't just find a hairdresser and have a cut a little shorter. She wrinkled her nose, and then turned her head. She saw the book that Draco had brought with him when he'd come in the night before. Hermione went over and picked it up, frowning slightly, and then removed the cover she'd put over it, revealing the real cover.

She frowned, and flipped through the pages. When she found the one that she was looking for, Hermione looked over her shoulder, as if she had expected Draco to return to the room in an effort to surprise her. He wasn't there, so Hermione sat down on her bed, and began reading. The section she'd stopped on was about blowjobs, and she crossed her legs as she read. Hermione was hoping to learn some techniques that would allow her to perform oral well on Draco.

**HMFD**

Draco returned to his room, and collapsed onto his bed. He was thoroughly worn out, having hardly slept and then pleasuring Hermione too. Grunting slightly, he rolled over, erection still rather prominent. He sighed, wishing he'd just masturbated when he'd been eating Hermione's sex, but now he pushed down his boxers and began to stroke himself.

HMFD

Hermione had taken the book downstairs to the common room later in the day, and was curled up on the sofa. She'd not seen Draco for a long time, and had even listened at his door. When she couldn't hear anything, Hermione decided to just wait and read in the common room, as there wasn't much else for her to do. She was therefore startled when a body flung itself over the back of the sofa, and landed next to her.

Jumping, Hermione then held the book to her heart as Draco grinned at her. 'Hello, beautiful,' he said. Hermione blushed, not used to being called this yet. She saw his eyes dart to the book held over her breast, and then smirk. 'Reading you porn book then?' he asked.

'It is not _porn_, Draco,' scalded Hermione, glaring at him. 'It is an educational book about sexual pleasure. And now I don't think I'll be showing you anything I've learnt from it,' she said, frowning at him.

'Aw, Hermione,' said Draco. 'I didn't mean it like that,' he continued, 'I was only teasing.' Hermione raised an eyebrow at him.

'You didn't?' Draco shook his head. He really didn't want to annoy Hermione, and he'd not realised what his words would make her think. 'Well, let's read it together,' she said, and sat down next to him. Draco was surprised to find she shuffled closer to him, and leant on his chest, holding the book out for him. 'You pick which section to read,' Hermione whispered quietly.

Draco wrapped an arm around Hermione, and then opened the book. He thumbed through the pages, and stopped on the page marked _Anal_. Hermione's face reddened as she saw the page, and looked up at his face questionably. 'Yes, Hermione. Anal,' he said.

'But you haven't even put it in my- my vagina,' said Hermione quietly. Then her eyes widened, and she blushed, snuggling into his chest. Draco merely stroked her back.

'Don't worry, Hermione,' he said. 'I would never put it up your bum unless you wanted it in there. I just like the idea.'

'Well, I don't think I'd ever like it up there,' she said sharply. Nodding, Draco smiled at him.

'Okay, that's fine with me. But only if you'll let me put it up your pussy,' he said. Hermione didn't even cringe at his crude language, and leant up, kissing his lips softly.

'Of course you can put it in there,' she said when she pulled away from him. Draco was smiling at her, and for a while they just perused the book, looking at things they found interesting. Or rather, things Draco found hot, and Hermione wound up just blushing a lot.

Hermione had fallen asleep on Draco's body, so he dropped the book, and picked her up. Carrying her in his strong arms, he cradled her to his chest. Fumbling with her door, Draco managed to get it open on the fourth try, and placed her gently on her bed. As he turned away, he noticed the picture again, curiosity getting the better of him. Picking it up, he sank onto her bed, sat at the end, staring at the two people in it. Draco began to wonder what had happened to the two people in the silver frame, and glanced back to Hermione. When she awoke, he decided he'd ask her about it.

* * *

**A/N: I've had one of my smut fics removed by fanfiction. Well... Fuck you fanfiction. Also, don't tell me to write longer chapters. I'll write what I want. Oh, and I haven't written Chapter 7 yet. So I don't know if it'll be up by next Friday. Review if you want. If not, it's your fault when I don't write more. **

**EDIT: This story is on hiatus because I don't know what to write next, and I want to write a fanfic about The Casual Vacancy. It'll be about Gaia Bawden. It'll be up when it's up. I want to finish the whole thing before I upload. **


End file.
